A Familiar Howl
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Everyone dreams of falling into their favorite fandom magically somehow, or of falling in love with the main character. However, none expect to die to do it, or to become a dog to loyally follow around the characters as the plot line plays out. However, that's exactly what happened to Harley, and oh how she seemed to loathe every minute of it despite her wildest of dreams.
1. When it All Changed

**Okay, so I went ahead, and revised this story a bit since it needed some serious work, and a lot more detail. It just didn't really flow all they well, but I knew when I posted it that it was truly just going to be a trial run in the beginning. However, the trial went pretty okay, so for now I'm going to plan on trying to continue this. However, PLEASE READ THE REVISED VERSION, some things have changed a bit, and will later affect the story to some degree. However, I hope you like this version a bit better than the trial. I know there is probably still quite a few grammatically errors, and especially punctuation errors, but do keep in mind I don't do this for a living. I do have an actual job, and sadly it is not as a professional writer. This is just a hobby, so don't take it to seriously okay.**

 **Either way, enjoy the revised version of this story, and when I get a chance, I'll try to bang out a new chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Oh, and a serious thank you to the reviews I did get. They meant more than you know. So thank you to** _...Brookeworm3…NightlyRowenTree…Yohanna…aandm20…and Naomi_ … **ya'lls encouragement meant more than you truly know.**

 **Now, to the story we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (as much as I hate that fact), however I do own any characters that were not in the original show. The ones that I made up of course! So please, I beg of you Teen Wolf producers and writers, do not sue me over this. I'm pretty much broke at this point anyway lol.**

* * *

" _For Life and Death are one,_

 _Even as the River and the Sea are one"_

 ** _-_** ** _Khalil Gibran_**

* * *

 _ **+When It All Changed+**_

Twenty-six years of my life had lead to this moment. The moment where it all would end, but at the same time…begin in a way. I had waited diligently for this brief second in time as if I was a thirsty man traveling the desert for days only to stumble upon an oasis filled with the cleanest and purest water he had ever seen. This moment was my oasis; my holy grail, and nothing would spoil this moment. Nothing would come between me and…

"For the love of God woman! It's just a silly show," a voice cried as the remote was finally wrenched from my hands viciously by my annoying twerp of a cousin.

"Owen! Please! It's almost over! I just want to see if there's going to be a trailer for another season! Everyone on the Internet keeps swearing that there will be," I hollered, as I chased him around the room for the prized remote.

"Oh for the love of…. HARLEY! It's just a stupid show! Besides I already told you that there wasn't going to be another season. This is it! They just drove off into the sunset in that stupid jeep of theirs! They finished high school for god sakes! That was the whole premise. TEEN WOLF. Not 'The Werewolf Who Goes to College,'" my dear sweet cousin quipped as he held the remote away from me.

"Yeah, but there's rumors this is only half the season, Owen! I want to see if there might be more. IT…CAN'T…BE…OVER! HAH," I screamed in triumph as I yanked the remote from his hands finally, and turned it back towards the flat screen. Quickly going to the on demand menu, I restarted the episode from the beginning, before zipping forward through all of it to the very end. As soon as I saw Scott and Stiles wishing their friends goodbye and good luck, I pressed play once more before giving Owen a smug smile, as he rolled his eyes.

"It's my turn with the T.V. Harley. You swore after you were done watching you'd hand it over. Besides you're not the only one with a show to watch," Owen grumbled, as I plopped myself back onto the sofa, and zeroed in on the T.V. right as Stiles handed over his old bat to Mason in a show of some right of passage.

"Yes. I know I did, but I did say that after it was completely over that I'd hand the remote over to you. **Not** a few minutes till. Besides your shows are utterly ridiculous anyway compared to this one. At least mine has shirtless men most of the time," I grinned as many images of the Teen Wolf boys crossed my mind.

"Yeah, but in mine you actually get to see them completely nude…."

"Yeah, and you have to sit through how long of boring commentary before that happens," I joked, while rolling my eyes at his love for Game of Thrones. However, I couldn't completely blame him too much. I had been sneaking in a few seasons myself here lately to see what all the hype was about, and to be quite honest… it wasn't half that bad. Jon Snow was quite the character, and pretty good looking himself. Plus those dragons! You have to love Daenerys with her baby dragons. Part of me couldn't help hoping Jon and Daenerys might hook up at some point later in the show though. They'd be one adorable couple. Plus, I mean, come on, fire and ice together? Yeah, that would so be perfect. Though despite all the wonderful glory of those two, I think the most interesting character by far has to be Tyrion. He's such a smartass, but you just can't help but love the guy despite it.

So yeah, maybe I should give my cousin a break.

….. but then again.

It's still hilarious to poke fun at him. I mean, I am the Angelica to his Tommy Pickles, and it's not as if he makes it too difficult to get a rise out of him every once in awhile. Just the other day, I had been poking fun at his little crush on our cashier as he'd been ringing us up. To say I'd not only made my cousin uncomfortable, but that poor guy as well would be an understatement. However, at the time I hadn't felt much regret. My cousin had been unusually moody that day, and had been taking most of his dry witty sarcasm out on me. He found out real quick that two could play at that game.

Either way, if any of you were wondering by this point. Yes, my dear sweet cousin did swing the other way if that wasn't obvious by this point in my little rant. Well…. actually he swung both ways, but whatever works for him I guess.

Speaking of my cousin though, it was at this particular moment I noticed him silently fuming nearby, as I continued to watch my own favorite show. Silently, I gave a smirk in his direction all the while feeling a great amount of victory bubbling up in my heart at the look of torment on his face.

"You know what, forget this! I'll just go look up my own show on the computer in the privacy of my own room. Who needs a flat screen T.V. anyway," Owen growled with a very dramatic roll of his eyes towards me. However, this didn't even bug me in the least at this moment. I had won the argument, and that was all that mattered at this point. Though, I probably shouldn't have rubbed salt in his wounds with what came out of my mouth next. Then again, even I'll admit I never know when to really quit while I'm ahead. It was one of my better strengths, and also one of my worst weaknesses. Yes, I had struggled horribly with this affliction for many years. Maybe it was one of the reasons why I never really made many friends. I was way too competitive for my own good sometime.

"Pfft anyone with a right mind who wants to see every detail of the person's anatomy would like a flat screen cuz, but whatever I guess. Might be easier to just jack off in your room to the image of what's-his-name again," I grinned with a smug look pointed his way.

Yep, that definitely did it.

Turning a near shade of tomato red, he spun on his heel to stomp back up to his room, all the while hollering out in a near fit of rage, "You are the worst cousin ever!"

"YES! BUT YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME," I yelled back bitingly, all while receiving only the slamming of his bedroom door in response to my quip.

Chuckling in amusement at my own flesh and blood's torture still, I turned my attention back to the flat screen once more, as I watched calmly for the end of the show. After only a few minutes, my theories were confirmed. This was only part A to the season, and part B would be returning this summer more than likely.

Grinning from ear to ear, I turned my head towards my one and only faithful companion lying beside my feet, and squealed, "It's not over yet Roscoe!"

All I received in return was a twitch of the ears from the German Shepard before he turned his head the other way to fall back asleep.

Maybe faithful was a bit of a stretch actually…

"You, my friend, are no fun either," I chuckled, with a shake of my head, before turning back to the T.V. before me. Shutting it off, I proceeded to detach myself from the annoyingly sticky leather covering of our couch, all the while wincing as it peeled away from my bare legs like a piece of wax tape on a very hairy leg. Once I was free from the monstrosity, I gave myself a good few stretches to ease the pain of feeling the strain of sitting in front of the TV. for quite awhile, before finally making my way towards our kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

In my search for something delicious and appetizing, my stomach growled in protest as I scoured the fridge and cupboards for what I knew I wouldn't be able to find. Though, I guess that was mostly my fault since I had went on a bit of a health kick a few days ago, and had decided that nothing 'poisonous,' shall enter my body ever again. You know, it's that promise you always make to yourself after seeing how much you weigh on the scale, but yet you never really stick to it later down the road once the cravings hit? Yeah, it was that lovely promise that had ended me up in this exact situation now. Damn myself for ever checking my weight on that scale at our local pharmacy! I would have been better off ignorant about the whole thing. Plus, I'd probably have some kind of snack cakes right now filled to the brim with sugary goodness. Either that, or a frozen pizza to heat up in the oven, but _no_. I just had to go and prove my cousin wrong that day about the scale being off by a few numbers. All that accomplished was making me feel paranoid about it all in the end.

Grumbling in annoyance as I remembered the incident, I quickly realized that I was pretty much up the creek without a paddle at this point. After only a few long minutes of coming up with nothing, did I finally resign myself to the fact that there was nothing worth bothering myself with in our kitchen. Not even a box of cookies could be found hidden in the back of the cupboard away from my prying eyes this time! Sighing, I gave a deep growl, as I realized what I was going to have to do if I wanted something more appetizing than the kale sitting patiently for me in our fridge.

Viciously, I shut the fridge door, and prepared myself mentally for what I would have to do next if I wanted something nice to munch on. Even just mentally picturing myself walking my happy behind down to the local drive-in had already worn me out. However, you do for those you love right….and I of course love greasy, sugary foods. So, without another word, I made my way up to my bedroom to throw on something warmer than the cotton booty shorts I had been wearing around for the past few hours. I also made sure to throw on a nicer shirt as well since I'm pretty sure a tank top is not acceptable during this time of year either. Once I'd run a brush through my hair real quick, and thrown a mint in my mouth to seem slightly acceptable to society, did I finally make my way back down the stairs. Coming into the front hallway, I reached down to slip on my shoes by the door, before leaning up to yank my black jacket off of the coat hanger beside it. Once I was sure I was plenty warm and ready to face the outside world, I went to grab the keys off the hook, and made my way back to the door.

Pausing in front it of course, I also made sure I had remembered to grab my wallet earlier from my room as well, because god only knows I've forgotten that blasted thing before, and I definitely was not making a return trip for it again. (Oh, and yes, I know. It's weird for women to have wallets, but I just couldn't part with it even after my high school years were over. I had become quite attached to it over the years.) Anyway though, I finally turned back towards the door, and quickly unlocked it before I could change my mind about this whole thing. On my way out though, I did try to at least make an effort to turn back around and holler back to my cousin that I was heading out, and to let our Aunt know where I was going. I may have also added out of the kindness of my heart, that he could text me if he decided he wanted me to grab something for him too. With that I hurriedly crossed through the threshold, and latched the door behind me.

However, the moment I realized I had fully stepped foot out into the cold frigid air of the night, I felt a shiver run up my spine as I watched the trees around me sway ominously to and fro like a hypnotizing waltz with the nearly biting chill of winter wind. Pulling my jacket even tighter around my body, I took off into eerie darkness of the night as I made my way to what I was sure was heaven that awaited me.

While making my way down the creepy deserted sidewalk and into town, I pulled my phone out just as I felt it vibrate within my jean's pocket. Taking one look at the caller ID on the lit screen before me, I gave the picture I had saved for the contact a gentle smile, before immediately hitting answer. Holding the device up to my ear, I gave a soft chuckle, before announcing my presence to the person on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sis," I greeted happily, while continuing to trudge over fallen tree limbs blocking my path upon the old cracked sidewalk.

"Hey Harley. How're you? Are you enjoying your day off from that hell hole you call a workplace at least," my best friend chuckled on the other side of the line as I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"You have no idea what joy it brings me to not be at that place right now serving those disrespectful know-it-alls," I giggled darkly, as Keegan tsked me from the other side of the line, "Now come on Harley, that's no way to talk about your customers. What would Mr. Bronco think if he ever heard that kind of talk from you?"

Knowing she was only kidding, I quipped back, "Oh that old coot can shove whatever he has to say where the sun don't shine for all I care. Besides, I needed this day off. Work has been hell, and my family has been riding my ass about when I plan on moving in with you, and why I haven't even begun packing yet if it's apparently that soon. Plus, it's not made things much easier when you're still trying to move past your ex while he flaunts his new trashy meal of the week in front of your face…well phone… but you know what I mean."

Yeah, did I mention I might be a little bit bitter here lately because of that whole situation as well? It may very well be the reason why I was taking those few extra pounds so hard too, and why I had landed myself in this situation right now. I guess it hadn't helped that I'd texted him while I wasn't completely sober enough to know what I was doing, and he had replied back with a picture of him and his new girlfriend. Who, by the way, and against my better judgment to admit, was quite pretty compared to my own average looks. Of course it hadn't really helped either that he had captioned the photo with, 'Me and My Gorgeous Girlfriend that I Love So Much.' It was pretty douche-y of him, and part of me had slightly accepted that it might have been her that had done it, but it still didn't soften the blow all that much.

I mean, I had been with him for quite awhile before we'd broken up. Even off and on it still was a lot of time under our belts to get to know each other. I had really loved him with all my heart and soul….but I guess that hadn't mattered too much to him. He'd of course cheated on me anyway, and I of course (like the whipped dog that I am) tried to get him to stay regardless. In the end, it hadn't worked, and we'd gone our separate ways. However, that still didn't help it from hurting any less. Especially when you've known a person so long that you've become use to their schedule, their quirks, and how they think. It can definitely change the person you are too. So yeah, it had been pretty hard here recently trying to find myself again after all that. To become the person that I had once been before him; the person who didn't have to hide how they felt, or feel afraid to speak up for what they wanted. My ex had practically brainwashed me over the years into thinking that I wasn't good enough, that what I loved or wanted didn't matter. That who I was… didn't matter.

It was tough…heartbreaking even…but I had to face facts.

I had become a shell with him, and now that he was gone….it was time to fill it again with something better; something that wasn't him, and instead, something that was all me.

Keegan of course had defiantly been my rock through all of this, and had dealt with the brunt of it all. To say she was an angel wouldn't even begin to cover it. So of course, like now, she knew when things were getting to be too much, and unlike some people who just avoided the topic all together, she had no qualms about diving right on in to fight head first with the beast of insecurity that lived within me. She was a godsend sometimes, and I really should appreciate it more than I do half the time. However, right now, all I wanted to do was ignore it all, but of course, knowing her, she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Still not taking the break-up with Ryan very well, huh?"

"You could say that, I guess" I mumbled with a roll of my eyes at the impending talk I knew was coming. Thankfully I had reached the end of the sidewalk, and was now standing in front of the busy crosswalk before me. Cars of many makes and models were currently zooming by unhindered at the moment, and a slight niggling at the back of my mind reminded me that one of them could very well end up being Ryan. It was that time of the night when he was usually getting off from work. Like I said, when you're with a person so long, you tend to remember their daily schedule. So of course, on top of having to talk about him, and possible see him drive past was the last thing I wanted at the moment. If anything all I wanted was a little peace, and a few moments to forget everything that had been going on. However, I knew that wasn't going to happen as long as Keegan was concerned. She was like a dog with a bone. She just wasn't going to give it up that easily. Letting out annoyed sigh, I reached over to press the button on the pole to alert traffic that I would be crossing soon, all the while continuing to listen to Keegan rant about my ex.

"Well, I'd forget about him if I was you. You've put six years into that stupid fuck-boy, and if he hasn't taken the hint that you're too good for him by now then he never will. Besides you deserve so much better anyway, Harley," Keegan encouraged, as I rolled my eyes, and replied, "Yeah, I know. I just wish things had turned out slightly different. I mean, his whole family loved me…and his friends, on occasion, did at least whenever they saw how much I really did for him…but he…. he…"

"Was a fucking jerk," Keegan finished for me, as I let out a labored sigh, as I fought back the hard emotions that were welling up inside of me.

"I know it's hard Harley. Trust me, I know. I've been through it too, but sometimes things just don't work out no matter how hard you try. Sometimes letting go does less damage than to hold on to something that just keeps hurting you," Keegan replied, as I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Though all the same…I still wish I had pulled a Carrie Underwood on that piece of shit car of his before I left," I chuckled, as she howled on the other side of the line. It was a little inside joke between the two of us that we'd had ever since he bought that hunk of junk that he'd loved so much. Honestly that car was a stain on its own name, and part of us had always wished he'd crash that piece of shit just like the last one. Sadly though, his driving record hadn't lucked out. Even after running thousands of stop lights, speeding like he had some lucky charm to save his ass, and his ever present road rage with every other driver on the road, he'd still yet to crash the thing. So of course, after the whole break up, I had mainly fantasized myself as the ever lovely Carrie Underwood and imagined myself pulling the same move she had in her music video, 'Before he Cheats.' This was of course a fantasy I had many times confessed to Keegan about, and she had whole heartedly agreed with on a number of occasions. Although, we both knew I never would live out my dream though. I had gone over it in my head millions of times, and the outcome had never seemed too pretty. To say I was a chicken would probably be an understatement. Of course Keegan never would let me forget it either.

"Yeah, I would have loved to see you do that actually. Sadly though, I do not have the funds to bail you out if the cops catch up to you…"

"'IF' Keegan…IF… that's a very strong word there," I laughed along with her, as I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the light had turned green for me to go ahead and make my way across the street, "Anyway sis, I'm going to have to call you back here in a little while. I've got a date with some good food right now, and it's just calling my name."

Chuckling, Keegan replied, "Sure, I'll talk to you later too sis. I've got some of my own delicious food calling my name as well right now. Want me to call you back, or would you rather call me?"

Stepping out onto the asphalt of the street, as I finally decided to make my way across, I was just getting ready to reply to her question when suddenly a warning signal went off in the back of my head. I don't know what it was exactly, or why I had it, but it almost sounded like a car horn blaring in my eardrum as my body seemed to freeze mid-step. It wasn't until that moment did I finally realize that there was a blinding white light bouncing off of my slightly small 5'6 frame. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, as I squinted my eyes in both confusion, and also at the large debilitating glare that was now shining into them. My heart sped up, and I felt my hand go slack on the phone I was holding onto tightly just a moment ago. I just barely had time to crane my neck to the side to see what was going on, when suddenly I felt a huge mass smash into my left side and send me flying backwards through the air.

At first it was like everything was happening in slow motion. I could literally feel my hand lose grip on the phone, as it was wrenched away from it by the sheer force of the collision. I could even hear the screeching from the tires, and the wailing screams from the onlookers nearby as they watched in horror of what was happening right in front of them. Hell, I'm pretty sure I could hear almost everything but my own screams in that moment as time seemed to slow down to an even more screeching halt as the wind whip past my ears, and my heart pounded frantically within my chest.

However, it wasn't until I felt my head collide painfully with the pavement behind me in an almost crushing blow, did time seem to speed back up. Suddenly the numbness from the adrenaline before all but left me, and all I could feel was the white-hot pain coursing throughout my entire body. No matter how hard I tried to take a breath, it wouldn't come. It was almost like a whole building was resting upon my chest, and the longer I couldn't breathe; the more panic began to set it.

Choking on air that would never come, I felt something wet and hot drip across my lips, as the smell of something rusty…. nearly metallic… filled the air around me.

Far off somewhere I could hear Keegan's faint voice screaming from the speaker on the other side of the phone, as people all around finally stopped screaming in horror, and began to quickly rush to my aid. I even think I may have heard a man talking on the phone to the cops somewhere a little ways off within the crowd. However, part of me was wondering if I was only hallucinating by this point, because suddenly I felt a warm familiar hand press itself against my temple. My eyes darted back and forth as they tried to focus on what was in front me, instead of on the blinding white hot pain coursing through my entire being within that moment. Once again I tried to breathe in as I felt another wave of pain invade my senses, but all that accomplished was a gurgled cough, and something wet, hot, and sticky pouring from the corner of my mouth again. Nothing I tried to force my body to do would work, and the more I panicked the worse it got. Not to mention the colder the air felt against my skin, the more I struggled to bring myself to my full senses. It was almost as if this cold dark abyss was slowly swallowing me from within, and drowning out every sense of mine.

However, it wasn't until a familiar voice cried out from above me, did my heart finally began to slow, and my senses began to blur just enough for me to see and hear who exactly it was currently holding me in their arms. The moment their face swam into my vision, it was as if the world around me no longer existed, and I was trapped only within this moment with them. Tears pooled from my eyes not only from the pain, but also for the face hovering above my own; a face full of anguish and regret as tears of their own slid down their cheeks in a rapid pattern. I tried to wheeze out my question of why he was here, but all that came out was another wave of blood bubbling past my lips. Apparently I didn't have to ask him though. He was already crying out the answer in a heartbreaking mantra as he clung onto me tightly as if he were my last life line.

"Harley! H-Harley! I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you! I w-was (hiccup) g-going so fast! I-I couldn't see the l-light had changed. W-Why did you have to wear that stupid black jacket of yours! Y-you know I used to tell you not to wear that thing while walking at night! Please Harley, p-please j-just stay with me! The ambulance should be here any minute, baby! Please, just… come on…p-please just _**breathe damn-it**_ ," a familiar voice cried out with pure panic lacing through their words.

I of course knew that voice the instant it entered my ears. I'd known that voice for six years. I had listened to that voice tell me their hopes and their dreams. Fallen asleep to that voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear at night, too. I'd even heard that voice scream how much they couldn't stand me either. So, of course, as my vision began to clear for a brief second, I was utterly shocked to find the reason for my pain had been the same reason for the same pain I'd had for so many years. It seemed almost comically fitting in that moment; completely ironic.

I couldn't help the slew of emotions that burst up from within me at that moment, as I saw Ryan's face hovering over my own. First, I felt anger, and then betrayal, but as soon as I noticed the giant tear tracks falling across his cheeks… leaking from behind those bright hazel green eyes that I had become hypnotized in almost a million times before…. I just…. I guess I just knew, and just like that all the anger and ill will I had toward him just flew out the window. I mean, what good would it really do me right now? I could already feel my heart slowing, and the cold I had felt before had all but left me numb.

All the anger just slipped right on out of me, and left me with what I could only describe as peace and acceptance. Something I had fought for so long to grasp, and was just now finally handed to me in these last few moments.

Like I said, with everything that happened, this moment almost seemed ironic…but all the same fitting. What better way was there to go out, than in the person you had always loved arms?

I knew…and I accepted the fact that he hadn't meant to hit me. Being angry with him wouldn't do me any good in these last moments with him.

It had simply been an accident.

One that I'm sure he'd regret on his own for the rest of his life. There was honestly no need to rub salt in this wound now.

However, that didn't completely change how I felt in that moment. It didn't keep the sorrow from filling my heart, and regret of what it would do to everyone else left behind. I would never get to tell my cousin how much I really did love him despite my teasing, or Keegan, and how she had meant more to me than just some friend. My mother would have to bury her only child, and my aunt would somehow find a way to blame it all upon herself. I wouldn't be there to help them through that. I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them.

However, at least I had this. At least I could do one thing right in this moment, and maybe give Ryan the peace he needed. So, with what energy I had left, I reached up with my bloody palm and cupped his own cheek while trying to fight through the drowning feeling of my own blood spilling past my lips. Within that moment, I fought to try and speak the words I had always withheld from him for nearly the entire six years we had known each other…six years of constant fights and bickering… six years of backstabbing… and six years of strife that neither of us had deserved.

However, it was still too much, and the words wouldn't seem to pull themselves from the depth of my lungs, and I found all that I could do was mouth to him, 'I forgive you, Ryan.'

With that, one last tear slipped from my eyes, and I watched his pleadings for me to keep on trying to breathe stop, as his own eyes widened into a look of heartbreaking shock. Slowly, Ryan's face above me began to fade away as the dark abyss finally took a hold on me. With the last of the energy I had leaving me, I felt my palm fall away from his face leaving a bloody track mark in it's wake. My body gave one last shudder for a breath that would never come, before I felt my vision finally blur into what seemed like an eternal darkness.

All at once, I felt a peace I had never before felt in all my twenty-six years. A peace that was like no other…and I all but embraced it.

However, it seemed fate had other plans for me that night, as I felt an invisible string tug me backwards away from that long awaited peace. A force that I now knew would forever haunt me, and I would always hold a grudge for, as I slammed backwards into a reality I had no place within.

Colors that no man had ever laid his eyes upon before swam through my vision in a whirlwind, before suddenly…I was encased into some kind of new blackness.

And within that dark moment…I felt different.

I felt very much alive…but different.

It wasn't until I had the courage to open my eyes did I realize why.

Suddenly the world seemed so much larger around me. Hell, it even smelled different! There were new sounds everywhere, and things I know I shouldn't have been able to hear, I could now make out from all around me.

It wasn't until I lowered my head, and looked down at my feet, did I realize why.

What were in front of me weren't feet, but…paws?

Very white, very fluffy, paws!

Blinking against the bright light surrounding my new vision as I tried to shake of the blurriness in my eyes, I heard someone calling out from behind me. Curious to the sound, I felt my ears perk up at the strange noise, but it wasn't until my vision finally cleared, and I turned my head to the sound of the person's voice did panic truly set in within my mind.

Not but a few feet away from me, sprawled out across the leafy ground of the forest floor, was a strange woman with glowing red eyes that seemed to almost plead with me in that moment as tears streamed down her face. Above her, stood another strange, but very large creature with bright blue eyes mocking almost her very existence. He almost hovered over her with what I could only describe as ill intent. Just his mere presence had me shivering from head to toe as I whined in distrust for this poor bloodied woman lying before him.

However, it wasn't until my senses finally came back to me fully that I finally realized what I was really seeing. This creature… no… this monster looming above this poor girl, I had only seen a few times before… and never within my own reality. This animal, that I had only seen upon a flat screen T.V. before, snarled in warning towards me as it noticed the girl calling out for my help. Whining once more in surrender, I backed away in shock and fear, as it once again returned it's piercing ice-filled gaze down upon the woman below its crouched form. It almost watched in pure amusement as the poor girl fought so hard to try to crawl away from the creature looming before her and towards me. However, her actions were futile as the animal gripped her leg, and yanked her back towards him. This of course earned not only a yelp of pain from the woman, but a yelp of fear from me. Although, that only seemed to humor him more.

"Uncle… _please_! Stop it! Don't do this," the woman cried, as the creature gave a vicious grin towards its prey lying below him.

"I truly am sorry that it had to end like this Laura," the half-man/half-creature, chuckled, before finishing with the chilling words that I almost prayed I had not just heard, "But we always knew I'd make a better Alpha anyway."

Before Laura could escape his clutches this time, he quickly dove in for the kill not minding me nearby one bit. My heart almost stopped, as I watched him happily take away her life before my very own eyes. It wasn't until he turned his icy blue eyes my way that I whimpered in fear for my own life. Letting out a high pitched yelp, I quickly turned tail and ran from the scene as the smell of blood filled my new sensitive nose.

It wasn't until an hour later, when exhaustion finally took over and I finally felt safe enough, did I quickly cease my blind run into the middle of nowhere. Collapsing upon the ground, I felt the world spinning around me, as I tried to make sense of what I had just laid witness to.

However, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find an answer to what had just happened right in front of me. In my mind, this just all had to be a dream.

A dream that I just knew I would wake up from any minute, and would find myself either laying in a hospital bed, or maybe even in my own bed at the very least. I would of course laugh at the silliness of the dream, and then go about my day as if it had never happened. However, no matter how hard I squinted, or shook my head, I just kept coming back to the same conclusion as I would open my eyes and take in my surroundings.

This was real.

This was not a dream.

I was in the Beacon Hill Preserve, surrounded by large thick trees all around me.

And yes…. I had just seen Peter Hale kill his niece Laura Hale in cold blood.

Whimpering as reality set in, and knowing the precarious situation I had now found myself within, I knew in that moment, that I was in deep.

My long time dream… had now turned into reality. However, it was no longer a dream… no… it was a nightmare!

Even now, as what had happened sank into me finally, I still couldn't believe it. However, it wasn't until a pain that I did not know I had decided to reel its ugly head that I finally came back to my senses. Grimacing at the white-hot pain coursing through my body, I limped over to a nearby pond illuminated by the moonlight above me.

It wasn't until I reached the pool's surface, did I finally realize just how deep I was in this, and how truly fucked I really was.

See, most people would think if they were suddenly to be transported into their favorite show or movie, that they would be fine. That they would follow the show's or movie's plot line without a care in the world, or any new problem. That they would eventually capture their favorite character's attention, and they would fall deeply and madly in love together. However, as I stared at my wavering reflection within the water's surface, I soon realized that was not about to be the case for me.

Why may you ask?

Because staring back at me within that reflection at the water's edge was not my own visage, but that of someone…no…something else.

My human features were gone, and in their place stood a large, pure white husky with bright sky blue eyes staring back at me.

No, this was not a normal fall-into-your-favorite-show kind of plot.

Why?

Because in all the fanfictions I had ever read, I had never once heard of someone coming back as a **dog** to live in their favorite fandom.

It was in that moment that I realized just how truly fucked I really was, and as that realization sank into my brain I opened my mouth and let out a deep guttural howl of annoyance.

* * *

 **Well, I really hoped you liked this version a little better. It gave a few more details, and to me at least, described things a bit better. I honestly feel that it's not as jumpy, but tell me what you think? Did you like it, or do you hate? Was it better this way, or should I have left it? I'll take all opinions, except for rude flames thank you. Anyway, onward to** Chapter 2 **I guess.**


	2. Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (as much as I hate that fact), however I do own any characters that were not in the original show. The ones that I made up of course! So please, I beg of you Teen Wolf producers and writers, do not sue me over this. I'm pretty much broke at this point anyway lol.**

* * *

" _Life begins at the end_

 _of your comfort zone,"_

 **-Unknown**

* * *

 _ **+Adjusting+**_

It took a few hours after my realization to finally reel myself in. However, it was not at all easy. For the first few minutes I probably howled in anger and frustration at the moon like some kind of rabid animal for god knows how long really. Though when I finally noticed a burning in my throat from the sheer exhaustion of doing so, I managed to calm myself down long enough to once again take a look at my reflection in the water's edge. I guess part of me hoped that what I'd find would be different. That somehow maybe that was a wolf I had seen, and not a husky, and that I'd somehow pulled a Malia or something. Yet all hopes were dashed when I found yet again a dog staring back at me with mournful eyes. After that, it took even longer to quell the whimpers, and the tears that I knew wouldn't really come. Sure my eyes watered, but apparently dogs were unable to cry like I had once thought.

Once the whimpers waned, and the sorrow had all but left me, I found the anger that I'd had at my situation return with full force. So what does a normal dog do when it's angry?

Yep, I growled.

I growled like a lunatic for a straight hour, as I attacked my reflection in the pool of water as if doing so would suddenly reverse my situation.

It wasn't until pure exhaustion set in, that the numbness made its appearance once more. By that point I had fully resigned myself to my situation, and in a show of a true fan that had been burned by their favorite universe, I finally collapsed to the ground while begging whatever deity out there to end it all. It was a little dramatic, and there were probably a few deals I offered up that would make most blush. However, in my defense, anything was better than the situation I had landed myself in.

Finally though, as my whimpers all but left me, and my body gave into the ache I had felt earlier within the night, I eventually laid my head down in defeat and closed my eyes to the world. Part of me hoped that if I fell asleep now, that maybe I'd wake up back home, and this would all just be some cruel dream by my mind's evil designs.

It wasn't until awhile later when I felt the sun beating down upon my furry back, and the light peaking it's way behind my eyelids did I finally give in to my situation.

Yes, I was in Teen Wolf.

No, this wasn't a dream.

Yes, I was a fucking dog.

And yes, this did really fucking suck.

With that mantra now stuck in my head, I finally came to the bitter conclusion that I was going to have to make the best of my situation. So, with a great huff of annoyance, I carefully lifted my body off of the dead leaves littered around the ground beneath me, and made my way back over to the water.

Almost instantly I felt my mouth dry up, as the thought of how thirsty I really was finally hit me. It had probably been hours, maybe even longer, since I'd had something to drink. However, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that there was a pond right in front of me. I found the human within me couldn't help turning away with disgust.

Not that water was a bad thing for a dog, but the truth was, I wasn't really a dog. Hell, even in my human life you couldn't get me to drink it without it being flavored with something.

Yes, I know.

I was picky.

Probably too picky for my own good right now, but no matter how hard I willed myself to drink that nasty, disgusting pond water, it just wasn't going to happen.

At least, that's what I thought.

After a few more moments of the sun beating down upon me, and my pants continually growing worse, did I finally resign myself to the fact that I was going to have to make do with what I had. So, once more with an angry huff, I scooted across the ground towards the water and dipped my head into the icy pool before me.

Okay, so it wasn't that bad.

Water actually tasted pretty good when you feel like you've gone without it for a week. Actually, if I kept thinking happy thoughts, I could almost imagine that it tasted like Dr. Pepper. Though that was only for a brief second, before I saw a frog hop up out of the water to the right of me.

With a frightened yelp I jumped backwards, before growling at the tiny creature in annoyance.

' **Stupid frog** ,' I thought with anger, before barking at it. That only earned me a soft ' _ribbit_ ,' before it hopped away to the other side of the pond.

' **Yeah, that's right! Hop away like the coward you are Froggy. This is my domain now** ,' I growled with a proud look lighting up my eyes. However, that proud and courageous moment was quickly dashed as I heard the rustling of leaves behind me.

I felt my ears lay back in fear, as I whipped my head towards the sound. Part of me was frightened that it was Peter coming to finish me off. Though the rational part of me knew he wouldn't purposely come after some lousy dog…at least I really hoped he wouldn't. However, it's not like I was really worth it in his eyes probably. Like I said before, I was a dog. What could I really do to him that he would feel enough concern to finish me off?

Though, I still couldn't help remaining in that defensive position as the bushes nearby continued to rustle from an unknown source. It wasn't until a few bone-chilling moments later of anticipation, that I soon found out who had been the culprit for such a noise.

Peaking its head out through the leaves, as its beady little eyes darted back and forth, sat a very harmless little squirrel holding a small acorn within its tiny hands. As its eyes landed on me, it froze within its spot. Lifting one ear up in surprise at the little thing in front of me, I tilted my head back and forth in a curious manner. I couldn't help finding it slightly cute. The little guy almost reminded me of Scrat from that _Ice Age_ movie with the way it seemed to worship that tiny nut in its hands.

Finally though, after a few moments of a slight staring contest, did the creature finally turn tail and run away. Shaking my head, I turned back to the water as the memory of the pain returned. Well, not just the memory, but the actually pain too.

Assessing the damage in the reflection of the pool, I noticed a few scratches lining my sides and around my jaw. Blood was also matted to my snow-like colored fur as well, and with another resigned sigh, I knew what I was going to have to do to get it off.

With another huff, I made my way forward into the pond, as my claws dug into the muddy dirt beneath the water. Grimacing at the squeamish feel it emitted from me, I finally plunged myself forward into the deeper parts of the pool.

That was probably a bad idea, because in the next second I was howling in agony both from the stingy pain of my wounds, and also from the bone chilling temperature coming off of the water. Though, after a few more seconds the cool liquid all but seemed to ease the aching wounds I had mysteriously acquired.

Part of me wanted to remain there forever, but another knew that the water would only quench me for so long. I needed to find actual food soon, and as my stomach growled in agreement, I finally managed to get enough courage to haul myself up and out of the water.

Shivering from head to toe as the wind around me blew my soaking wet fur, I couldn't help cursing myself slightly for the decision I had made. It took a few seconds of floundering around like an idiot, before I finally got the hang of shaking the water off of me like a true dog.

Though, when I no longer could shake anymore beads of cool liquid off of my fur, did I finally make my way through the woods in search of an actually meal.

Now, I do know that dogs tend to eat many things, but in this case, I was not a normal dog like I've said before. So, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to chase some poor little creature around just to have a meal. Besides, I knew what I wanted, and I wouldn't find it here in these woods. With that thought in mind, I continued to scour the preserve around me for a trail, almost praying that some poor hiker would be passing by, and would take pity on a stray dog like myself. Maybe they would have a meat snack, or a sandwich they could offer.

At least that's what I hoped for, as I searched the forest for any sign of a hiker's trail. However, after an hour of coming up with nothing, (even after stumbling upon an actual trail), I once again resigned myself to the fact that I would have to make my way towards town, and risk getting thrown into doggy jail for just begging for a tiny scrap from some poor lonely soul.

So of course, after another hour of painfully and loyally following the trail in front of me, while panting the entire time despite how much water I had inhaled earlier, I finally broke through a clearing to find myself entering into a parking lot. Of course there were no cars around at all considering my luck, so with another labored sigh, I continued to follow the road towards what I hoped was town. All the while trying to remain incognito as I hung back behind the brush of the forest every so often when I thought I heard a car approaching.

It was probably stupid of me to do that, but every time that I would hear that familiar sound of an engine from a car barreling down the road, all I could imagine was some vicious dog catcher you would see in those old cartoons; slowly eyeing me as if I was his next meal ticket. Yeah, no thank you. I refused to end up in some pound that I may or may not get adopted at. With my luck from the way the day was going, I'd probably be put down the moment I arrived.

So yeah, once again, I settled on the fact that not being seen would probably be a good idea. That way, I was in control, and I would know what I was eventually walking into.

Thankfully though, after what seemed like forever, I did finally stumble in upon the tiny town of Beacon Hills. Well, at least the suburban part of it, but I guess that would do for now.

Slowly I began making my way through the small neighborhood, trying to pretend as if I was a dog that truly belonged there. Glancing up at the sky as I made my way through, I could only guess that it was probably late in the day by this point. Which meant I had probably gone without food for twenty-four hours by now. So, as that thought ran through my mind, I urged myself forward a little more as I once again felt the aching rumble take hold inside of my stomach.

After a few more minutes of trying to blend into my surroundings, I finally stumbled upon two boys sitting outside a large gray house, munching on what could only be ham and cheese sandwiches from the smell wafting in and out of my nose. Grinning from ear to ear as best as a dog could do, I tried to come up with some sort of plan to get me a well-deserved lunch.

However, after what seemed like forever, and noticing that their sandwiches were nearly gone, did I finally give in and decide to try the cute factor on them. I mean, I was a pretty dog from what I had seen in that pool back there, and I could definitely play the cute card if I had to. Though, it did seem a little demeaning in the very least.

Trotting forward towards the two teenagers, I proceeded to turn on the cute mode as I lolled my tongue out the side of my mouth, and gave them a big huge smile in return. The reaction I was met with was not one I figured I would get.

"Uggh, where did that mutt come from," a familiar voice hissed in disgust, and it wasn't until I was right up on the teenagers did the fan-girl inside me squeal slightly, but also feel a little dejection. Sitting before me was the ever notorious Jackson Whitmore and Danny Mahealani; star players of the Beacon Hill's lacrosse team. Boyfriends of course to Lydia Martin, and eventually Ethan Steiner.

Whimpering slightly in dejection, Danny must have taken that as a sign of hunger, as he turned to his friend, and replied, "Really Jackson? The poor thing is probably just hungry, besides your kind of cute aren't you big boy."

Growling at his last words, I heard Jackson quip back to his friend, "Something tells me that isn't a boy Danny. Acts a little to much like Lydia when you piss her off if you ask me."

Rolling his eyes at his friend, I watched in pure happiness as Danny broke off a piece of his sandwich and held it out in front of me.

"Here b-girl," he coaxed, as Jackson huffed in annoyance, before warning, "Be careful. It's a stray animal Danny. Last thing we need is for you to end up in the hospital right before lacrosse season."

"Oh, you won't bite me will you girl? Mean old Jackson here doesn't know what he's talking about does he," Danny cooed, as I finally limped over to sniff the sandwich in his outstretched hand. Giving the doe-eyed kid one last skeptic look, I reached forward and took the sandwich from his outstretched palm as gently as I could. Smiling like a goofy idiot, he dusted his hands off before turning to give Jackson a smug look.

"Told you. She's just hungry. Probably lost from the looks of it too," Danny shrugged as he eyed my frazzled appearance.

Jackson rolled his eyes once more, before zeroing in on the wounds along my side. His eyes twitched ever so slightly in concern, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Shaking his head, he replied, "Looks like the mutt got in a fight recently with something big too."

Danny followed his line of vision, as he took in the marks along my ribs, as I happily chowed down on the leftover sandwich Jackson had ever so graciously decided to toss me as well.

"Yeah, probably. Those definitely look like claw marks. Mountain lion, maybe," he questioned turning to give his friend a quizzical look.

"More than likely," Jackson shrugged before getting to his feet, as he announced, "Come on, we're going to be late meeting up with Lydia and her friends. The last thing I need is to here her bitching at me again."

"What about her," Danny replied with a nod in my direction.

"What about her," Jackson sneered, as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we take her to the vet, or at the very least the animal shelter to get looked after," Danny questioned with concern lacing his words.

"I'm not putting that mutt in my car. Besides, she smells like dog," Jackson replied turning up his nose in disgust.

"She is a dog Jackson. What do you think they smell like," Danny rolled his eyes.

"I meant she smells horrible. Besides, if she's still around when we get back then I'll just call animal control. Maybe they'll know what to do with her. Besides, she's not my concern right now anyway," Jackson grumbled, as he made his way over to his beloved Porsche.

Danny shook his head, before finally nodding. Giving me one last mournful look, he followed Jackson over to his car and hoped inside. Within seconds they were halfway down the road before I realized that it was probably not such a good idea to stick around. With another labored sigh, I took off in the opposite direction they were heading in hope of finding something else to eat. Apparently being a dog meant you had a much more heightened appetite. Just another reason why this situation really did suck.

A little while later I found myself stalking the outside of a local Hardees within the town, hoping to catch another quick meal. Of course I had been drawn to this place considering I could now smell those wonderfully delicious curly fries from a mile away. My mouth literally watered at the mere scent of the delectable spiral heavens I had once loved as a human.

Whimpering as another customer walked out the front door, I found my hopes were soon dashed as I was shooed away by the mother of the young girl beside her. It almost hurt when I heard her mumble 'bad dog,' underneath her breath.

Though, I guess I now know what those stray animals felt like on that Sarah McLaughlin commercial, as the song 'In The Arms of an Angel,' chorused through my head mockingly.

Who knew animals got treated so horribly when all they really wanted was just a bite to eat to survive? It almost made me feel bad for muting that commercial every time it used to come on.

Shaking my head, I plopped myself down on the side of the pavement, and waited patiently for the next customer to exit the building. Though it didn't seem to take that long before my interest was soon directed elsewhere, as a familiar car pulled into the parking lot.

My ears perked up in excitement, and I felt my pulse quicken as the sound of the horrible engine within the rusted up machine filled the air. Following the vision of what I could only describe as pure heaven, I watched the famous jeep I had pined after for years park alongside another beat up lemon within the parking lot; one which made this person's car look a little better in comparison. Chuckling, in probably the best dog like manner, I watched patiently as the owner of the car stumbled out of the jeep; nearly falling flat on his face at one point when he became tangled up in his seatbelt while exiting his vehicle.

I knew I probably looked like an excited little puppy, as my tail wagged back and forth with anticipation, while waiting for the driver to detangle himself from the car. It was even more entertaining to watch as he gave a sheepish smile to a pretty little blonde watching him in disdain from a car over.

With one last yank, he managed to finally free himself from the seatbelt within the jeep, and to save a little face; he quickly hopped out with the best grace he could muster before shutting the door behind him. Giving a very awkward salute to the young blonde in the car over, who could only roll her eyes at him in annoyance, he turned back around, and hurriedly made his way over to the entrance of the restaurant.

It was of course at that moment that the fan-girl inside of me finally took over, and I could only thank whatever deity out there that was listening, that I was an actually dog at that second. It was the only way I could get away with what I did next. Before he could take one step onto the sidewalk, I leapt up from my lying position, and pounced upon the one and only Stiles Stilinski with a loud bark of happiness.

"AHHH," was all he could come up with as I knocked him flat on his back from the mere force of my jump. Within seconds I found myself sloppily kissing his face in excitement and pure joy, only to finally realize after a few seconds that I was not really 'kissing,' his face, but more so slobbering all over it as I licked him to death.

"Bad dog! Bad dog! BAD DOG! Get of—oomph…okay enough with the undying affection here! Come on go! Get off," he hollered, before I finally came to my senses, and released him. He took a moment to breathe in relief before leaning up to give me a very annoyed look. All I could do in return was give him a lopsided grin, with my tongue lulling out the side of my mouth in happiness. After a few moments I noticed his look softened slightly, and he shook his head while climbing back up to his feet. Dusting himself off, and grimacing in horror as his hands came away with drool coating them, he mumbled, "Great. Just…perfect!"

I gave a yip in agreement, as he turned back to glare at me, before whipping his head back around at the sound of laughter that soon met our ears. Following the sound, I found Jackson, Lydia, and Danny climbing inside the Porsche at the restaurant adjacent to ours. My eyes narrowed in disdain, as Jackson hollered to Stiles, "Looks like you found yourself an appropriate girlfriend, Stilinski!"

"HaHaHa very, funny, Jackson," Stiles mumbled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, before giving me one last glare in annoyance. With that, he hurried inside the restaurant to escape any further taunts coming from the star lacrosse player.

Whimpering at his quick exit, I trudged my way over to his jeep in dejection, before crawling underneath it to escape the bright sunset overhead. I had nearly had enough of the sun for one day, and the dejection from the Teen Wolf characters. Plus, my stomach wouldn't stop rumbling in pain as I was once again reminded of how hungry and thirsty I truly was.

A part of me…. okay, scratch that… my entire being still wished I was human again, and not this lousy dog. It would have made things so much easier. However, thinking back to what had just happened with Stiles, a small part of me thanked every deity that I had been a dog, or else that would have been very embarrassing.

Sighing, I laid my head down on my paws, and relaxed in the cool shade that the jeep above me provided. At the very least, one part of this horrible day was taken care of for the moment, and that was getting out of the sun even if it was only for just a brief while.

Relaxing underneath the cool shade, my thoughts traveled back to another time when I had loved to bask in the sun of a midsummer's day. I could almost taste the sweet nectar of the kool-aid I had been sipping on that day, and the sound of music floating up from the stereo nearby as Keegan and I joyfully laughed along to another ridiculous story our friend Elaine had been discussing with us. I think it had been something about some stupid boy she had been dating at the time, and how sloppy of a kisser he had been, but I guess none of that mattered now. All I had left now were the memories of that wonderful day, as I joked and laughed with my friends. It was apparently a time I would never get back, and I had to come to terms with that now.

Sighing deeply, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and perked my ears up at the noise. Turning my eyes towards the intruder's direction, I found Stiles ragged sneakers staring back at me as he tried and failed to unlock his car door with his keys. Letting out a long string of curses, he finally managed to wrench the door open, before tossing the bags of food inside.

Just the smell of the bags had my mouthwatering in seconds, and before I could control myself, I quickly found an opening in which to retrieve the juicy meal.

Stiles had just clumsily dropped his keys behind him, and as he turned to retrieve them, I crawled out from underneath the car. Hopping inside to the back seat where the bags were currently laying in wait for just me…. okay, probably not really, but that's what it felt like… I sighed in relief at my brilliant plan.

I knew it was wrong to steal, or do this to poor Stiles, but I was just so hungry! Besides, he was the forgiving type of guy right?

I laid quietly in the back seat of his car as he hopped back inside of the jeep, and turned it on. The moment I heard music blaring from the radio up front, as Stiles tried and failed horribly to sing along with it, I reached over and nudged the bag open with my nose. Instantly the smell of curly fries wafted up from inside, and filled my nostrils with a scent that I could only describe as celestial. I swear I could almost hear angels singing hallelujah in the background as I dug into them. All the while, Stiles remained oblivious to my presence as he sang along to the chorus of Elton John's, 'I'm Still Standing.'

Personally, I think the song suited him quite well… if only he hadn't been wailing along with it.

Rolling my eyes at the cat like gurgles he was emitting from the front seat as he tried to follow along with the high notes, I quickly finished off his curly fries in one last gulp. With my stomach now slightly sated, I fell back against the seat just as we crossed a bump in the road; thankfully hiding the fact of my presence as Stiles continued to hum along to another song that came on soon after the last.

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself a moment of peace and rest, as I swayed back and forth to the rocking of the car. It was almost like a silent lullaby, as it quietly lulled me into a long awaited deep sleep.

Of course, even in sleep I wasn't allowed peace, and I was forced once again to relive what had brought me into this world. I could almost distinctly here the sound of squealing tires, and smell the rusty scent of blood all over again. I could even hear the shouts and cries of the onlookers as I struggled to take one breath after the next. Though it was the face of Ryan that drew me into the nightmare. Not because of the sorrowful looked he held, but because of the new look he now wore. It was almost full of malice as he grimaced in disdain down at me.

"Ryan," I mouthed, as I found no words could really leave my lips.

"It's your own fault, Harley. All of this is because of you," he hissed, as tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes at his harsh words. Trying to reach my hand towards him like I had once done, I found I could not get far as he reached out, and took it in a vice-like grip within his own. I yelped in pain as he hissed once more, "Better you die like the bitch you are." Suddenly his features transformed into something more sinister…something… no…someone else entirely. Within seconds, I was looking into the blood red eyes of the Alpha, before he lunged forward to rip me apart.

Startled, I awoke with a cry in fear, as a newer vision took hold in front of me, and an even angrier face glared down at me.

"What in the…! Are you fricking kidding me right now," the voice cried in anger and frustration, before yelling out, "Get out! Out!"

Looking up at Stiles sheepishly, I had enough gall to feel the slightest bit horrible about what I had done…but like I said…slightly.

"I said OUT," he hollered, before reaching in to try to gently remove me from his car. At least that, I could be thankful for. Even when Stiles was mad, apparently he still had a bit of a heart and a soft spot for a poor defenseless creature.

With a huff, I finally gave in and climbed out as I came to stand beside him while he scoured through what had once been his dinner.

"Are you kidding me! You ate every last one of them! Uggh, and is this… _drool_ ," he grumbled in disgust, before quickly wiping his hand across his pants. Reaching back into the bag, I heard him give a slight sigh of relief, before mumbling, "At least you left the burgers behind. Thankfully they're still intact, and drool free."

What could I say? I hated tomatoes, and I could smell them from a mile away now. If it hadn't of been for that simple fact they'd probably be gone too.

Knowing I was in deep trouble, I tried the cute factor again hoping he'd be a little more forgiving if I showed him that I was even the slightest bit sorry. Laying down flat against the pavement, I crawled over to him, while giving him slight whimpers in regret.

Rubbing his head in frustration, he tried to keep his eyes closed to ignore me, but finally it seemed his big caring heart won out. Opening his eyes to look down at me, he sighed in remorse, before crouching down in front of me.

"Sorry there bud. I know you have to be hungry, but damn-it, why did you have to go and eat my dad's curly fries. He's been going about them for a week now since I got him on that new diet finally. Oh my God! He's going to kill me," Stiles groaned in despair, as I let out another whimper. If I could feel even worse by this point, I don't think it could be possible. I liked Stiles's dad from the T.V. show. He was always so caring, and funny. He had been a good dad, and someone I had looked up to in that show. He had been like the father figure I had wished that I'd had in my own childhood, and now, I had gone and taken away something that apparently meant a lot to him.

I know, it was just curly fries, but still… I knew how bad a diet was. I mean, Keegan had made me try every one known to man while I had been human, and I had always looked forward to those cheat days when I could finally get what I considered a real meal. So yeah, I felt really bad for Mr. Stilinski right now, and even worse at myself for taking something so precious to him.

Whimpering once again, I saw Stiles eyes soften, before he let out a huge sigh of resignation. Nodding to himself, and his own thoughts, he mumbled, "I guess I could always give him the rest of mine. Besides, from the looks of it, you needed to eat just as much as the next person."

Smiling at the forgiveness, and the understanding look he had given me, I crawled even further towards him before reaching up to give him a big sloppy wet kiss on the side of his face.

"Uggh, please don't do that," he groaned in disgust as he wiped his cheek with the end of his shirt. However, when he turned back to look at me, he gave me a huge smile.

Reaching out to pet me, he replied, "Guess you are kind of cute though, aren't you boy?"

' **What in the…Why does everyone think I'm a boy,** ' I growled, as he backed away immediately from the sound. With his heart racing, he glanced downwards, as I shuffled side to side in embarrassment as I realized what he was doing.

"Okay, not boy. Definitely not boy," he mumbled before chuckling to himself, as he continued on with, "Guess you're a cute girl then huh?"

Yipping in agreement at his statement, and fan-girling a little at his comment, I lunged forward into his arms, as he tried to steady himself once again with the new added weight. After a second he gave me a huge smile, as he rubbed my body and scratched behind my ears.

Normally, under the circumstances, this would have definitely freaked me out. However, as he hit a very precious spot behind one of my ears, I soon realized why dogs loved this so much. It actually felt pretty good…different…but good all the same.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay out here with you girl, and continue to keep on petting you, I do have a previous engagement. Though I guess I could bring you out some food and water later if you're still around. Though I wouldn't advise it. If my dad sees you, he'll probably cart you off down to the animal shelter. He's always been a bit of a stickler about me having a dog as a pet. Something or another about me not being responsible enough to handle one," Stiles grinned, before standing back up to retrieve his and his dad's meals from the car.

"See you later, I guess girl," Stiles replied, before giving me one more pat on the head, as he made his way over to the front door of his home. However, a second later he returned with a sheepish look in my direction as he remembered that he had forgotten to shut his car door. If a dog could roll their eyes, I probably would have in that moment as I watched his retreating form.

The moment I heard the click come from the front door as it latched, I hurried over to their backyard, and quickly found a nice, quiet, and shaded area to lie in for the moment. I guess part of me hoped that he'd keep to his word, and bring me something out later. Though another part of me wondered if he'd even remember considering the up close and personal encounter I'd had with him and his personality.

Chuckling in a doggy-like manner, I closed my eyes, and decided to once again drift off to sleep underneath the porch steps of Stiles Stilinski's home. Something I never imagined I would be doing in all my life as a human. I guess life had a funny way of throwing you curve balls. It seemed the universe was doing that a lot to me lately.

* * *

 **Welp, that's all for now folks. This chapter changed a little bit at the beginning, but I just couldn't bring myself to change all of it. It flowed a little bit better than the last, but it still needed some work….especially with the Peter and Laura scene. Hopefully ya'll like it a bit better, and hopefully this revised version of this story worked out. Now I'm not going to promise you a deadline for when I plan to post another chapter, because honestly…I haven't really started a next chapter yet. I haven't had much time to focus on writing with work and home drama lately. However, as soon as I can, I will try to get a start on it, and get it out to you. In the meantime I hope this will be okay, and I apologize if this wasn't enough, or if I fooled you into thinking there was a new chapter. However, I do promise to get another one out as soon as I can, and I do plan on continuing this even if it takes a lifetime to do so. Either way though, have a nice day ya'll, and please…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW lol!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **DesireOfFantasy**


	3. My Little Angel

**So, yes, I changed this story's name from** _Howl_ **to** _A Familiar Howl_ **and yes it does tie in to the story's plot just a bit better. That's why I did it. Either way though, I do apologize for being gone as long as I have. I've kind of had a lot going on that I really don't feeling like discussing too much right now, because it's honestly still a bit of a mess in my own brain. However, the main problem has been writers block, and it's not just for this one story. It's been for all of them here lately. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried, and no matter how many scenarios I would imagine inside my head at night before going to sleep, I found that I just couldn't seem to get the scenes written out in actually words. Like literally, if there had been a machine that could have pulled the story from my brain, and put it into words for me then I would have definitely been investing in it. Sadly though, I've never heard of such a machine.**

 **Either way though, at least I finally managed to get this one out, and I'm going to promise you that there might be a lot of mistakes, and it may not flow right all the time, but please take pity on someone who's been practically pulling her hair out all night and day to get this story written. I've literally eaten more candy, smoked more cigarettes, and drank more Dr. Pepper to stay awake than I ever have in my entire life. At this point, I am so dizzy, I'm almost sure this isn't going to end well. So yeah, I'm going to haul my behind to bed here in a few minutes after being up for fourteen hours straight nearly trying to get this thing banged out for you all. So please, be considerate when, or if, you leave a review. Although, I would much appreciate the feedback on this particular one after all the hard-work I put into it, because if I don't get anything positive out of everything I've went through then I'm just going to pull it, because that's how angry my writers block is making me lol. Seriously though, it's been really bad. I could use some positive reinforcement right now.**

 **Anyways though, so you'll finally get a chapter full of Stiles in here, and dun dun dun….Scott. Yes, I finally pulled him in. Plus, you're going to get a little lookey loo into Harley's past as well, so you'll get to learn more about her, and her own situation as well. Hopefully that will be interesting. I just pray the jokes I put in here are as funny as they were when I was half-asleep lol. However, I think what I hope the most for is that I captured Stiles and Scott pretty well. I struggled with it quite a bit, and I still feel like their personalities are a bit off. So please let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, and by the way, thanks to** _Brookeworm3_ **and** _NightlyRowenTree_ **for my two wonderful (and only) reviews. I appreciate you taking the time out to let me know what you thought. As for all the others out there reading, favoriting, and following, I appreciate ya'll just as much too, and I'm glad you're loving the story as well. I just pray I can finish it for you all in the near future at some point. For now though, I'm going to keep fighting this block, and hopefully bring you better things to come.**

 **For now though, this chapter is mostly just filler in a sense, I guess you could say, but if ya'll were wondering about the time line it is set in January, and this chapter is before they find the body which I plan on giving the Hunters a day or two to mess with before it ends up in the woods like in the show. So, don't worry, and don't freak when you wonder where I'm going with it. I still plan to follow the plot of the show for the most part. Although, be warned, I may tweak a few things….if not a lot lol. Just be seriously warned.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this new edition to** _A Familiar Howl_ **…..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (as much as I hate that fact), however I do own any characters that were not in the original show. The ones that I made up of course! So please, I beg of you Teen Wolf producers and writers, do not sue me over this. I'm pretty much broke at this point anyway lol.**

* * *

" _We all have a Guardian Angel who_

 _is loving, kind, and caring,_

 _who'll be there when we need someone_

 _to share the load that we're bearing._

 **-Author Unknown**

* * *

 _ **+My Little Angel+**_

" _Harley."_

" _Harley, wake up."_

" _Mmmmh," I groaned, as I snuggled deeper into the sweet confines of my sanctuary; completely ignoring the whispered pleas of the voice above me. At this point, all I wanted was to return to the blissful dream that I had been having previously before being disturbed by this intruder. However, it seemed all hope was lost as I felt them reach over and not so gentle shove their hand into my side._

" _Go away," I mumbled in distress, as I tried to bat their arm away with one of my own._

" _Sweet Jesus, Harley! Just get up already," the voice grumbled in annoyance, as my eyes finally popped open to take in my surroundings. Slowly, the blurriness that I had gained previously from my sleep induced coma carefully began to subside, and within no time I found my eyes being accosted by a bright piercing light from above._

" _Ugggh, why did you have to turn on the light, Mom," I groaned, as I flopped back upon my bed in total surrender to my current predicament. Glancing over at the clock on my bedside table, I noted that the time read in bright electric blue numerals_ _ **12:22**_ _, which was just about the time that Mom would normally be getting home from work. However, usually, she would just choose to ignore my presence completely and slip into bed with her boyfriend most nights. Overtime though, I guess I had just kind of grown accustomed to that little routine of hers._

 _I mean, I did sort of understand her reasoning as to why she chose to do it that way. All she really wanted was to make sure that I was able to get a good amount of sleep before school the next morning, but yet, I couldn't help feeling a little neglected now and again. Not that her boyfriend and his daughter were the cause of it though. Usually, I got along with them pretty well for the most part._

 _Well…maybe more Steven honestly._

 _I guess, over the past few years, I had kind of come to the realization that having them around wasn't as horrible as I had first thought. Steven, mom's boyfriend, had even become quite the parental figure in my life. He treated me as if I was his own at times, and if it weren't for our different colors of skin, I'm almost sure that most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Either way though, most nights he'd help Marie and I with our homework, cook us dinner, and then send us off to bed with more than a few good laughs to help us sleep. It was kind of rocky at first accepting him into our family, but eventually, I found him to be more like the father that I had never really had. Sure, my dad came around every once in a while, but normally, Steven was the only one who'd seemed to make any real effort over the years. However, there were still the downsides though._

 _His daughter, Marie, usually only tolerated my presence and had never really created the same bond with my mom. In fact, she'd wanted nothing more than to move back to Maryland when she first came to live with us, but after a couple of times of that idea being rejected she'd reluctantly began to play the part of a happy teen._

 _So, in the end, we managed to keep our broken and blended family together, and I'm sure you think that everything was turning out hunky dory now, right?_

 _Wrong._

 _As of late, things were definitely on the rocks._

 _It's not like we hadn't all noticed it. I mean, what with the silently hushed fights between Mom and Steven growing more heated, and not to mention the Valentine's Day Card that I'd found in his truck the other day that had definitely not come from my own mother. Plus, then there was that little awkward conversation I'd accidently walked in on when Marie had been on the phone with her grandmother asking for some very suspicious advice. Advice that made me almost certain that it wasn't exactly me who was shrinking her clothes, or her father's cooking making her ill. In fact, if I had to put my money on it, I'd definitely say that it had something to do with the rolled up tissue paper that I'd found hiding in the trashcan the other day, which had been horribly trying to conceal a positive pregnancy test underneath it by the way._

 _So, in other words, I'm almost certain that the emails that I'd found to my mom's old lover were about to be the least of our problems soon, and I was more than positive that before long there wasn't even going to be a little broken family anymore. It would only be me and my mom again, and a dad who never cared enough to come around once more. Part of me prayed that we'd be fine, but another part of me knew that my Mom coming in here tonight was probably her way of avoiding Steven once again, and all the mess that we had found ourselves within as of late._

 _So, with all that in mind, I figured I should at least try to humor her for the moment._

" _Mom! Why in God's name did you have to wake me up so late? What was so urgent that you just couldn't wait until morning," I grumbled in distaste, as my mother chuckled in amusement from above._

" _Well then. I guess if you really don't want your early birthday present, then I'm sure there is always another family who would love to have him," my mother gently teased, as I suspiciously rose a questioning brow from underneath the arm that I had just swung back over my eyes again._

" _Huh? Him? What are yo-ooofff…."_

 _However, before I could even finish that sentence, I was suddenly rendered speechless as a massive weight was swiftly hefted up, and lowered onto my fragile little tummy. Groaning in pain and despair, I just barely noticed that the weight that was still currently crushing my stomach seemed to almost have a mind of its own as it continued to move across my bed in pure and utter enjoyment upon discovering a new place that it could happily investigate. I guess it wasn't until the pain in my stomach dulled a bit, and I heard its tiny little nose snuffing about, did I actually began to realize what had really been given to me within that moment._

 _Quickly sitting up in utter shock at this realization, I tried to hurry to rub the sleep from my eyes just to be sure of what I was actually seeing in front of me. Yet, even when I did have nothing but crystal clear vision, I found I still couldn't even believe it. I mean, it just had to be a dream right, because there was no way in hell my OCD ridden mother would allow such a creature into her home. It was unspeakable. For years, she had denied my every request for another animal companion after seeing how well I'd taken care of the last aquatic one. So of course, after awhile, I had come to terms with that little horrid decision of hers. However, after seeing the fluffy brown tail, and tiny black nose curiously sniffing around one of my old stuffed animals at that moment, I quickly came to the conclusion that my mother had finally lost her marbles, and had finally decided to throw caution to the wind for once in her life._

" _OH MY GOD! HE'S SO CUTE," I screamed in excitement as the shock finally wore off. This of course only encouraged the little puppy to lose his mind as well, as he turned to look at me with a lopsided smile, and tiny pink tongue lulled adorably out of the side of it. Dancing about in joy at the vision of a new friend that he could now make, the small German Shepherd practically dove into my arms as he wiggled about in utter happiness. Of course, I quickly found my own self being licked to death as well in the process, but that definitely didn't stop me from nearly crying tears of joy for such a sweet little moment that I'd just found myself within._

 _Although, still quite skeptical about it all, I carefully turned my head back around, and gave my mother more than just a hesitant grin, as I asked, "Sooooooo, I can keep him, right?"_

" _What? Of course you can keep him silly," she scoffed with a broad and playful smile tenderly lining her thin red lips. Though, thankfully, she did go on to quickly add just to ease my nerves however, "I mean, really Harley, do you honestly think that I'd only bring you a puppy just for your birthday. Honey, there's no need to worry, he's officially yours. Alright?"_

" _Seriously? Like, no joke?"_

" _No joke. I swear," she chuckled, while gently reaching forward to playfully ruffle my already messy hair just a bit._

 _Grinning from ear to ear, as the realization of what was truly happening finally sunk in, I turned to give my mother a quick bone crushing hug, before crying out, "THANK YOU SO MUCH, MOM! YOU'RE BEYOND AWESOME!"_

 _She merely chuckled in delight in return, before I swiftly turned my attention back to the little guy in front of me once again. Bringing him closer to my chest, I squealed once more out of pure and utter joy as he continued to squirm energetically within my arms. Though, almost easily it seemed, he'd quickly found another way to wiggle his way back up to my face for a second time that night, and I instantly found myself receiving more than an enormous amount of wet and sloppy kisses once again. Giggling in return, I just barely managed to hear my mother clear her throat to catch my attention once more._

" _However, there are some ground rules that do come along with keeping him though, sweetie," my mother warned, as I made sure to try and give her my full and undivided attention. I'm almost positive that at this point, I'd probably even jump off a cliff if she asked me too… just so long as it meant that she would stand by her promise, and let him stay. So, I quickly found myself putting on my big girl panties in that next moment, as I immediately began preparing myself for the onslaught of whatever conditions that she'd managed to come up with for this major responsibility that was soon to come._

 _Finally, at least upon seeing my nod of confirmation that I was truly listening, she went on to explain in fine detail, "He is now you're responsibility Harley, and as such, you'll be the one to have to take care of him. There will be no pushing you're responsibilities off on someone else. You will be the one to feed him, walk him, and clean up after him. Understood?"_

" _Yes Ma'am," I answered with a quick nod of approval, as she went on to quickly add as well, "And you'll also have to be the one to train him too. I don't want to catch him chewing on any of the furniture, or especially on anyone's shoes. Not to mention, you'll have to housebreak him as well, and I swear on my life Harley that the first time I accidently step into a pile of poo or urine, it'll be you're behind. Not his. Got it?"_

" _Got it," I muttered, while trying to archive all of these new rules inside my brain at that moment, so as to make sure that I wouldn't forget anything later._

" _Oh, and there is one more thing," my mother insisted, while I practically rolled my eyes in obvious aggravation now._

" _Seriously? What else can there be," I groaned, though this only seemed to make her grow even more somber as she glanced solemnly between me and the small dog in almost slight reservation._

" _Well, as you apparently know by now, he is going to need a name too, because I'm pretty sure just yelling out '_ puppy _' isn't going to work when he does finally decide to drive me to my limits. So, I'm going to leave that sole responsibility up to you as well," she replied, as the grin that she'd previously worn quickly returned. Relaxing upon her words, I gave a small sigh of relief, before immediately replying, "No problem. I think I got it all, Mom."_

" _Good. Then I guess all that's really left to say is, Happy Birthday, Harley, and that I love you, sweetie. Always and forever," my mother smiled gingerly, before leaning forward to pull me into a quick hug, and to plant a sweet and tender kiss upon my cheek._

 _Hugging her back just as tightly, I whispered into her ear with nothing but love filling every single word, "Love you too Momma. Forever and always." We must have stayed like that for more than just a couple of moments, because when she finally did pull away I noticed her inconspicuously trying to wipe a few stray tears away from underneath her glasses. Immediately my heart softened for her, and for our current situation._

" _Anyways, I guess I should head on to bed then. You've still got school tomorrow, and I really don't want you falling asleep in class on your big day," my mother smiled while trying to brush away what I had just seen, as she began to make her way on out. Nodding in silent agreement to her words, I found myself struggling to hold back a yawn as the excitement began to finally dwindle._

 _Even Puppy seemed to agree, as he himself produced a rather enormous yawn in return. Giggling at the adorableness that was practically washing off of him, I turned back to my mother to say, "Yeah. I definitely could use a few more hours of sleep, I guess. Besides, the last thing that I need is Mrs. Fuller breathing down my neck even more than she already is. God! I hate her math class."_

 _Laughing, my mother replied, "You and me both. That woman calls me nearly twenty times a day to complain about you, but trust me though. It is a useful skill to learn regardless, hun."_

" _Useful my…" but the moment that I saw my mother's steady glare, I figured that it'd probably be safer to just leave that one sentence to hanging for now. Shaking my head, I mumbled, "Night Momma."_

" _Goodnight sweetie," she whispered gently, before quietly shutting the door in her wake._

 _Finally letting out the gigantic yawn that I'd been trying to hold back, I carefully leaned down to pull the covers back over top of me. All the while, I couldn't help thinking that maybe for once things were finally starting to look up. Maybe this was all a sign from God telling me that things were going to be perfectly fine, and to just stop worrying. That maybe, just maybe, everything would eventually fall into place like how it was supposed to be. Either way though, only time could really tell, I guess._

 _Pulling the covers back over my shoulders, I closed my eyes, and went to breathe in the smell of my freshly cleaned sheets hoping that maybe just the scent would help lull my mind back to dreamland once more. However, instead of taking in the once pleasing aroma that had previously accompanied them, I had instead found a rather foul smelling stench instead._

 _Raising a curious brow, I found it wasn't until the strangely unpleasant odor finally seemed to register in my brain, did I finally take notice of the horrible wet and gooey feeling slowly sliding down my cheek. It was only then, when I did fully realize what it all meant, that I all but completely lost it._

 _Tossing the sheets back as if they'd been created by the devil himself, I quickly flung myself away from my bed as far as I could get, before making a beeline over to my trash bin in a mad rampage that would more than accurately describe a wounded elephant than it probably would a tiny sixteen-year-old girl. However, immediately upon reaching the wastebasket, I found myself instantly retching up all of last night's dinner, as I found myself hollering back in anger to the culprit still happily perched upon my pillow now, "DAMN IT PUPPY….PUPPY….Puppy…"_

"…Puppy?" I finally heard someone calling from above my position underneath the large porch steps.

Slowly, I began to blink away the sleep from my eyes, as I gave a loud half/bark-half/yawn in surrender to the noisy and obnoxious human whom had dared disturb my sleep. Though, I don't think it was until I heard that odd little sound come from deep within me that I fully realized where I truly was, or what situation it seemed I had now found myself within. Why though, you may you ask? Well, I guess you could partially blame it on that odd dream/memory I had been having. That, or the fact that you've only known being a human all your life, and now you were suddenly stuck with a swishy little tail, and cold wet nose. Either way though, I quickly found everything starting to come barreling back at me, and when it finally did, it almost felt like I'd been hit by the fastest train a man had ever laid witness to.

Well… actually more so car, but go figure, I guess.

Sadly closing my eyes once more, I tried desperately to hold on to the memory that I had been relieving in my dreams mere moments ago. The one where my mother had tried to fix things within our family by finally letting me adopt my little buddy, Roscoe. Even if it seemed like so long ago now, it was just as fresh on my mind as it had ever been when I had initially found myself meeting my little forever companion and falling in love with him upon first glance. He'd been my partner in crime for many years, and had meant the world to me even into his old age. No matter where I went back then, he wasn't too far behind, and he'd always follow me wherever I would go even if he knew it was dangerous. To be completely honest, I'm almost certain that that dog knew more secrets of mine than my own journal had. So, a big part of me couldn't help wondering in that exact moment how he'd taking it when he'd realized I wouldn't be coming back, or who had actually taken on the responsibility of caring for him now that I was no longer there to. Yet, the moment those more morbidly thoughts began to try to set in, I quickly began to shake them away.

Quite literally, actually.

Getting to my feet… well paws…I gave myself a quick quiver to try to rid myself of all the grime and dirt that had collected around my fur while I had been asleep. It wasn't easy, and I still hadn't really gotten the hang of it to well, but I managed to relieve myself of a few of it for now. Though, I could go for another dip in that pond from earlier if I were being honest.

Either way though, I began to crawl the rest of my way on out from underneath the home's back steps, as I heard the voice once again whisper impatiently from above me. Yet, I found it wasn't until I was fully out however, did I finally realize how early it actually was for this person to really be up right now.

I mean, the air was still pretty cool, and the breeze had an almost bone-chilling bite to it even for this time of year in an area such as this. Then again, if I was correct on my assumptions for the timeline of the show, it would make perfect sense considering it was January. Either way, it was still much too cold even for my liking, let alone probably theirs.

Shivering just a bit at the bite from the frigid wind, I carefully lifted my ears up to try and catch the sounds of the first morning songs coming from the local birds calling out to one another. All the while, I noticed just a small sliver of pink and purple dancing not too far off upon the horizon. It was almost as if the sun was trying to peak its way across the land to confirm his debate whether or not to rise on such a cool day. Though, I'm sure like always, he'd finally decide to make his way out eventually, and fully greet us at some point within that morning.

However, it would be much appreciated though if he chose to do it now, because I wasn't too sure of how much longer I'd be able to deal with this kind of cold weather without the promise of his bright rays warming me up once more.

I mean, sure, I wasn't as cold as I probably should have been in that moment, but still…it would be nice regardless, right?

At that thought, I found a smile slowly inching its way up my jaw, as I shook my head once more to rid myself of the notion.

' **No use wishing on a dead star, my mother would always seem to say,'** I thought decisively, before noticing my ears twitching at the sound of the familiar voice above me once more, "Oh, there you are, girl. I was starting to wonder if you'd run off for good. Guess you didn't huh buddy?"

Happily turning to glance back at the owner of the jaw-dropping voice, I returned his smile with one of my own silly lopsided ones. Immediately, I found my tongue predictably lolling out the side of my mouth again, as my eyes widen in glee upon seeing Stiles once more.

I guess it was still pretty surreal to finally meet one of your favorite fictional characters….well, even if you were still a dog that is. Although what I wouldn't give to be human again, and tell him how much I truly admired him and his awkward sense of humor, and that anyone who thought he wasn't good-looking or worth it was probably out of their god-damned mind. Yet, it was probably for the best, actually. I'm pretty sure I'd never live down nearly attacking him yesterday, or slobbering all over him despite whatever awkward sentiments I had thought up over the years for him.

Either way, I knew if I had actually been human when that had happened, I'm almost certain he would have had his dad slapping a restraining order on my ass for being some type of creepy stalker chick. Plus, they would have also probably had me hauled off to Eichen House within a matter of minutes if they'd even asked me to tell them my real story. So yeah, that was one way to think positive about my situation, I guess. Besides, being a dog was probably a hell of a lot easier than being put in Eichen House.

Now that…that was a place I definitely didn't want to have to be at.

Shuddering from the mere thought of that, I'm assuming Stiles (who'd currently been trying to lure me over to him with a piece of bacon for a couple of minutes now) began to finally wonder if I was alright. Raising a curious brow, I watched as he cocked his head in thought, before finally giving a huff in resignation.

It wasn't until that moment that I fully realized why he'd been trying to lure me over to the back porch instead of just coming to meet me, as he began to awkwardly make his way barefoot across the dew soaked grass. Noticing his grimace at the soggy feel of the earth beneath his feet, I started to feel a bit sorry for him at some point, and finally decided to at least meet him about halfway.

"Hey there, girl. You feeling alright? You're not quite as peppy as you were last night," Stiles mumbled, as he squatted down to meet me. Leaning forward, he took my whole head into both of his long masculine hands, and gave me a good rub behind the back of my ears in a way to try to make me feel better. Which of course, it did, and it was in that moment that I began to truly understand why dogs enjoyed it so much. In all honesty, now that I had time to fully think it through, it almost felt like getting your neck massaged, and it felt oh so relaxing.

Closing my eyes, I heard Stiles chuckle from above as he inspected the rest of me, "Well, that definitely made you feel better from the looks of it. Though, I'm pretty sure those scratches you've got here aren't doing you much good, are they girl? Did you get into a fight or something?"

I was just getting ready to nod in confirmation to his question, when it suddenly hit me that that might not be the smartest idea. Though dogs could be really smart sometimes, I'm almost certain it would still look rather odd if I started agreeing with him in a humanly fashion. So instead, I chose to snuff in indignation, as the memory of Peter and Laura filled my mind, and I was reminded of how I had probably gotten most of my wounds.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright now. Lucky for you my friend works with the local vet. He could probably help get you taken care of when he gets here later. For now though, luckily for you, my dad has already left for work, so guess who gets to stay in the house until he comes back," Stile's exclaimed with a silly little grin lighting up his face. One, which I found, I couldn't help swooning over, as I did that stupid little tongue thing again.

Chuckling at my adorableness, he suddenly remembered the pieces of bacon he'd brought outside with him. Carefully holding it out in front of him, he replied, "Here, how about you try some nice fatty bacon for now until I can get you something better to eat. I promise it'll make you feel better, which will definitely be a plus, and besides which, it's mouthwateringly delicious. It's also the world's most scrumptious food to ever be made, and most definitely the best ingredient in any meal. So come on, take a bite for m-shit!"

I could have let him go on ranting for hours about it just to see that little bit of frustration lighting up in his eyes. I mean, I'd always found it kind of cute when he'd squint his eyes just a certain way whenever something seemed to be bothering him, and even now seeing it up close and personal. I guess you could say, it was one thing to see it on a TV show, but to see it in real life… well yeah, I definitely hadn't stopped completely fan-girling yet. However, as my stomach started to rumble at seeing that juicy little bacon strip dangling in front of me, and not to mention smelling it with a much more heightened sense of smell now. I guess my body just finally took over, and before I knew it, I had already shot forward quicker than a bullet to yank the delicious strip from his hand; nearly taking a chunk out of him in the process too sadly.

"Feel better now then, Cujo," Stiles snickered, as he shook his hand in a knee jerk reaction to what had just happened. That, or probably to the possible slobber I may have left on him. Either way, I was too busy trying to delicately munch on the piece of bacon in my mouth to actually care for once.

Fun fact, by the way.

There's no good way to not look like an animal eating when you are one, so that delicate thing that I was so desperately trying to go for wasn't really going over so well. However, after a few minutes, I found that I honestly didn't really give a shit as the food finally hit my stomach, and began to help cure the aching that had started to build from the near starvation that I'd been dealing with since arriving here.

Which of course, it seemed Stiles must have noticed this little flaw of mine.

"Want another one girl," Stile's chuckled, as I looked up at him pleadingly. Sniffing the air, I immediately caught the scent of another strip nearby, and it wasn't long until I found him pulling another piece out of his jacket's pocket. Immediately my eyes widen in glee, however, this time I had a feeling that I'd have to work for it as I noticed him standing back up from his crouch.

"Alright, come on girl. You want the bacon? Then you're going to have to follow me into the house," Stiles instructed, as he began to back up towards the porch with me following him almost every inch of the way. All the while, my eyes remained trained on the bacon within his hand, praying that he'd toss it to me sooner than I'm sure he had planned.

Like I said once before, being a dog now had definitely increased my appetite tenfold, and I was definitely starving by this point.

So, slowly, I obediently followed Stile's up the back porch, and all the way to the open door behind him as he coaxed me on inside. However, in a moment of weakness, and in a very Stiles-like way, he'd accidently caught his jacket on the door handle while trying to shut it. This of course resulted in him flailing around like an idiot for a couple of seconds, before finally losing completely balance and collapsing onto the kitchen floor in a giant heap of thrashing limbs; all the while he'd effectively managed to knock the door shut in a rather stroke of luck, and nearly me within it. If it hadn't of been for some super fast reflexes, and nearly crushing his family jewels as I sprinted across his fallen form, then I'm almost sure that that door would have ended up taking nearly half of my fluffy white tail with it. Thankfully though, I survived, and apparently so did the bacon in his hand that I stole in his moment of shock and pain while he lied there helplessly on the floor groaning in what some would assume was agony.

Although, knowing Stiles, I doubt it's the worst that he's honestly went through, or would go through later in the near future; especially with Derek soon to come.

Chuckling in a dog like manner as he glared at me for nearly crushing his manhood mere moments ago, I finally turned to scarf down the last of the bacon that I'd taken from him. All the while he tried to right himself in my awesome moment of glory, as he pulled himself back up to a standing position. Shaking his head, while pursing his lips in aggravation, he mumbled, "You are some dog, you know that?"

' **Trust me, I fucking know,'** I thought with a huff of my own, as I was reminded again of my situation, and how it had come down to me begging and stealing whatever scraps that I could get. However, quickly shaking away my own thoughts, I hurried to finish my meal before finally making my way over to check on him in a moment of worry. Although, it was only because I heard him hiss in pain as he went to walk over to the sink to wash his hands. This of course only confirmed my theory earlier about getting drool on him.

However, instead of turning the water off after he was done, he left it to run as he reached up into a cabinet to grab out a large plastic container. Quickly sticking it underneath the water, he waited a couple of seconds before finally shutting it off, and turning to hand it down to me.

Carefully placing the bowl of water in front of my nose, I quickly found he didn't even have to coax me this time, as I all out dove in for it.

Hurrying to lap up every last drop, I found that I no longer even cared that it was in fact water, and not some kind of soda. All that I cared about within that moment was quenching the horrid ache of severe thirst I had required over the time I had been here. However, I guess I could at least be thankful that this was tap water this time, and not some kind of dirty pond water instead. I think I was still pretty scarred from seeing that frog hop out of it yesterday.

"There you go. I bet you're feeling a lot better now, huh," Stiles grinned while crouching back down to run his hands through my still mud caked fur. I noticed him hesitate for a minute, but after a few seconds he finally decided to go for it.

"Man, you really do need a bath. I'm just afraid that if I try it'll only end up aggravating these wounds even more though," Stiles spoke, while running his hand just barely above the long deep gashes on my side. However, when he hit a certain tender spot by accident, I quickly found myself jerking back and far away from his touch, as I let out a high-pitched whine in utter pain.

' **Guess those marks were much worse than I had originally thought.'**

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, girl. I was just trying to see how bad they were," he mumbled, while throwing his hands up in surrender as I glared at him. After a quick staring contest, I finally returned back to the bowl next to him to finish up the last of the water. In which time, I heard his jacket pocket began to play the Imperial March theme from Star Wars.

Just barely glancing his way, I saw him reach into his bright maroon-colored jacket, as he carefully extracted a rather outdated-looking cell-phone. Quickly checking the caller ID on the screen, I saw him grin in what I could only describe as almost malicious intent. Without another single moment of hesitation, he immediately hit the answer icon.

"Thank god! Finally," he uttered with a sigh, as he hurried to place the phone up to his ear; almost nearly dropping it in his haste mind you.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to listen in, while still lapping languidly from the bowl of water from in front of me.

"Yo man, what took you so long?"

In any other situation as a normal human, I'm almost certain that I wouldn't have been able to hear what I did next. However, being a dog, you kind of have a much more heightened sense of hearing, so of course, I was for once able to hear the other person on the opposite side of the line mumble back to him a little more tiredly, "Dude, I was trying to sleep. What did you have to call me for so earlier, anyway?"

Scott.

I knew that voice anywhere.

I had listened to it nearly a thousand times over the past few years, and had grown more than accustomed to picking out his one particular voice from any room from inside my house when that show had been on. Even still, it was quite a bit of a mind trip to hear it once more. Only this time, it wasn't just a T.V. show. It was real.

"Well, good morning to you too, Scott. I just figured that I could fix us a nice huge breakfast, and then we could probably go check out the sunrise this morning. You know, just kind of enjoy the last bit of our young freedom," Stiles huffed, as he finally chose to drop down to the floor from his more than uncomfortable crouch finally. All the while, I took notice of him casually using the cabinets behind him as some sort of back rest to keep him in that one particular position. Obviously he was still having a hard time staying awake as well; even if I was some kind of new and exciting discovery for him. Part of me couldn't help wondering if he had even slept at all actually knowing him. From what I could tell, he did sort of have a tendency to focus on one thing for a little longer than he honestly should. Either way though, I wasn't really able to dwell on it that long, as Scott finally chose that moment to answer back to his friend. "Dude, really," Scott replied, sounding half-annoyed, and half-hopefully that he was actually being serious about the breakfast thing.

"No Scott, not really. I called you this earlier because you're the only person that I can think of that can give me a hand right now with my funds as limited as they are. Not to mention a dad who will kill me if he catches me with what I've currently got in our house at this particular moment. So please, how about you haul you're lethargic little ass out of bed right now, throw on some clothes, and get over here soon."

"Dude, it's like 6:30 in the morning! What's so important that it can't wait till later," Scott grumbled, while apparently holding back a yawn over the phone.

"Well, how about this. When you do finally decided to rise like the living dead, and get over here. Then you'll know. Until then, bye," Stiles grumbled, before hanging up the phone in a huff. Glaring down at the little device within his hand, he must have caught me glancing his way, because it wasn't long before he replied, "Oh don't give me that look. I had to sound like that, or else he would have never gotten up. You'll see when he finally comes running in like the world is on fire or something. Until then, I don't know about you, but hanging out in this kitchen isn't nearly as fun as it would be in my room."

If I could have risen an actually brow within that moment, and dropped my jaw, I would have. If only he understood just how wrong that honestly sounded to someone like me right now, I'm almost positive that he'd already be a dark shade of tomato red, and trying to run away as quick as possible. Instead though, he quickly stumbled back up to his feet, and began quietly making his way out of the kitchen; all the while just casually whistling for me to follow him along, which of course, without even realizing what I was actually doing, I began to tail after him like the little lost puppy that I was. All the while, I really couldn't help still silently fan-girling the whole way, as I made my way through-out his notorious little house with him.

In all honesty, the home was just as how I had imagined it would have been. It was well kept in some sense, but you could definitely tell only men lived here, as I caught site of a few messy spots and the obvious distinct scent of male within the home. However, the further we made our way up to his room, I began to notice the much smaller feminine touches that had once been left by his mother not so long ago. There were a couple of picture frames still lining the stairwell as we climbed our way up, and if I looked closely enough, I could see many of them were of Stiles at a younger age. A lot of them were of him playing baseball, or hanging out with Scott when he was younger, but there were a few of them from when he was just a toddler as well. Those were the ones that were the most interesting; especially the one of him as a little baby being held gently in the arms of his mother, all the while his father held them just as closely from behind.

Seeing them…well, to say that it reminded me of my own home would be more than an understatement. Part of me wondered how my own mother was, and how she was handling everything now that I was gone. I mean, I know we hadn't been as close over the past few years after everything we'd gone through (especially my sudden move into her sister's home), but still. I knew that things probably weren't any easier for her because of it all. In all honesty, knowing her, she was probably losing her mind right now and blaming herself for most of it; even if none of it was her own actual fault.

That night had been nothing more than accident. Pure and simple. Though, I'm sure most wouldn't see it that way.

I guess, honestly, a part of me just wished that I was still there to be able to help them through it. Instead, I'd selfishly went and gotten my other wish granted in an odd sense of fate, and now I found myself wishing more than anything that I'd been a little wiser with all of those birthday candles I'd blown out over the years. I guess life just has a bit of a funny bone about it now and again, though.

It'll definitely give you what you've always wanted, but it'll turn it into some kind of sick and twisted joke while doing so.

Yep, I guess you could say I definitely hated my life right now, if you couldn't already tell.

Either way, however, I managed to somehow pull myself out of the slumps, and focus back on the here and now for the moment as a familiar song slowly began to fill my ears the closer we got to Stiles room.

Opening the door to his own little sanctuary, I was immediately bombarded by the pleasantly upbeat tunes of Shaggy's 'Angel,' playing nearby on his laptop. I'll admit though, it was definitely a song I hadn't heard in quite awhile, and the moment that I did finally fully comprehend the lyrics, I all but felt the excitement bubble up from within me the second it switched over to the chorus.

This of course may have been the reason why I started barking madly, that or the fact that I hadn't heard any real good music in quite some time. Either way though, I hurriedly flew past the freaked out teen, as I made a beeline over to the laptop sitting precariously atop his messy oversized desk; I guess hoping to get a better listening experience out of it by doing so. Though, I'm quite sure he of course took it an entirely different way, as he covered his own ears upon hearing my sudden loud and joyful cries.

"Hold on, hold on, I'll shut it off alright," he yelled over my boisterous howls of excitement. However, upon hearing his hauntingly vicious words, I immediately froze in fear, as I turned to see his approaching form. With the terror of not being able to hear any kind of music ever again now running rampant inside my brain, I sort of went into a bit of a frenzy and forgot my dog like persona. Meeting him halfway, I began to try to nudge him away from the computer in a desperate attempt to stop him.

However, apparently he took that too as a sign of me being afraid for him, and he quickly advised me, "Hey, hey, hey, it's just a computer and some music. It's nothing to be afraid of, alright. In fact, just so you know you little hater, it's actually not a bad song, but hell, if you insist."

' **That's what I'm trying to tell you too, idiot,'** I thought, as he finally moved past me, and attempted to get to the computer once more. However, definitely not wanting any of that, I did the last thing that I could think of to do. I took a hold of his jacket between my teeth, and began to slowly yank him backwards, and away from the computer. Sadly though, this may have been the wrong plan of action, as I found what happened next was utterly humiliating for nearly the both of us.

In my attempt to stop him, I quickly found that probably pulling on his soft and thin jacket with my bare teeth may have not been the best idea for either of us. Apparently I had much sharper canines than I had once had before, and that of course caused me to rip his jacket apart in the next instant, as he was sent flailing about once more. Without anything to grab nearby and catch his balance on, I soon found him quickly falling sideways, as he practically face planted into his nearby beanbag chair. In the long run, I guess it could have ended much worse considering that the hard floor had been on the other side of him, and had been his next option. Either way though, the moment he'd managed to right himself, I saw him turn and give me a heated glare as he took notice of the lopsided grin that I was sporting, along with the tattered red piece of his jacket casually hanging out the side of my mouth.

"What the hell, girl! I swear, you're one crazy puppy," he grumbled, as he reached forward to take back the piece of his jacket that was still precariously hanging from my mouth. Instead of letting him do that though, and probably a bit influenced by the music still currently playing, I started jumping around him while playfully encouraging him to follow. Within those next few moments, it was as if we were in some type of silly little dance, as I evaded his every move. Before long, he started to catch on to my playfulness, and within seconds I found him laughing and carrying on with me as he nearly tackled me to the floor to take back the piece of his jacket that I'd attained only earlier on. Even then, he still missed, and managed to face plant into the carpet once more. However, as he rolled over still giggling, I finally decided to give in to him as a show of good faith, and without a second thought, I quickly bounded my way over to him, and happily dropped the piece of cloth on top of his chest. Cocking my head to the side, as he smiled at my impish little looks, he chuckled, "Have some fun there did you, girl?"

Giving him a proud little bark in return to his question, he laughed once more, before leaning up finally to pull me into his arms. At first I froze at the immediate contact, because like I've said before, the fan in me was still reeling in awe from everything. However, after nearly having a bit of a heart attack for the next few minutes, I finally began to relax as I felt his hands practically wound themselves through my fur. Grinning in content, I quickly found myself flopping into his lap without anymore reservations.

"So, I'm going to take it that you don't really hate the music then, and you just actually like it huh? Well, you know, that's actually a good thing, because that's one of my favorite songs as corny and weird as it sounds. I guess if you enjoy it as much as I do, I could always listen to it a couple more times. Just don't give me any weird looks if I start stupidly singing along to any of it though. Trust me, I know I've got a horrible singing voice, and you howling definitely won't help to improve my self-esteem alright," he joked, while continuing to run his hand through my fur despite the dirt still heavily caked within it. However, at least this time he'd managed to avoid the wounds on my side though.

With every stroke however, as I snuggled up within his lap, I found my eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Even though I knew this wasn't a dream, it almost felt like one if I was being completely honest. I mean, who would have ever thought they'd end up in the arms of their favorite character, as they slowly caressed them into such a relaxing state. I know I never did. Although, when I had often daydreamed about this in the past, I'm pretty sure I had pictured myself as human though, and definitely much younger.

Either way, I guess it was a take-what- you-can-get kind of situation though.

Although, a part of me still couldn't help fantasizing about it though.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know how old I really was, and how old he was too right now, but a girl can dream though right? Even if this was a lot more awkward than it seemed, it's not like it mattered that much. I was still a dog either way, and that fact wasn't about to change any time soon.

So, with a huff, and against my every wishes, I pulled myself away from him reluctantly to investigate his room. He in return gave me a gentle smile, and let me go about doing so. All the while, I noticed him pull himself up, and make his way over to his desk to take a seat.

"You know, hopefully Scott might be able to come up with something for you since my dad, you know? Don't get me wrong. I'd love to have you stay, but he's the one who's going to end up going mental if he finds you, and the last thing I want is a sweet little girl like you ending up in a much worse situation than you have right now," Stiles droned, as he lazily began to surf through social media with his computer. Although, it was almost as if he were specifically looking for something instead of just trying to keep his mind busy, and after a few moments of watching him in my own little investigation, I began to realize just what exactly he was doing. It seemed every time he came across a picture of a missing dog, he'd stop to check it real quick, before hurriedly moving on to the next.

' **Are you really trying to find my owner? Oh Stiles, honey, that really isn't going to work,'** I thought sadly, as my eyes fell to floor upon this realization.

Apparently he thought I wasn't just a stray, and I guess he kind of had a reason to. It's not like I'd really acted very much like one. Plus, I guess he was just that kind of person who really did care…even for animals apparently. I mean, he'd definitely more than shown it over the time that I'd met him, and part of me really wished that his search wasn't in vain, because I knew when he realized he wouldn't be able to…well…it'd wouldn't be pretty. Why though, you may ask? Well, probably because I noticed he was slowly growing attached, and I had mostly myself to blame for that from what I've heard. However, I think the biggest kick in the nuts will be when he finally has to tell his dad, or I finally have to make the decision to take off again.

There was just no way that I was going to the pound.

I knew I wouldn't make it out of there alive from even the horror stories I'd heard.

Although, seriously, what were my other options?

It's not like I had anywhere else to go. I didn't really belong to anyone else either. Even if I had been Laura's faithful companion before, what does that make me now that she's dead? I was, in all honesty, ownerless and nothing but a stray. There was no place for me here in this world, and I had been beyond stupid to think that a wish like that wouldn't come without consequences.

Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted, right?

 **Knock Knock**

Turning my head back towards the door, I found it slowly creeping open, as Stiles hurried to jump to his feet, so that he could hastily meet the newcomer on the other side.

"Oh thank god! It's just you, Scott. I thought my dad might have come back for something," Stiles sighed in relief, before finally fully opening up the door to his room for his friend. Almost instantly a new strange scent hit me like a bullet train. It was definitely a strong odor, but a good one at least. It was nearly hard to describe in words, but the only real way that I could put it was that he smelled almost like a nice spring day with the underlying hint of other animals that I'm sure he's came across at at his job. Like I said though, not a bad smell, but it was definitely one you'd never forget.

Coming into the room, I finally got my first real glimpse of Scott McCall in all his adorable little glory. It was so strange to see him in real life, and not on a television screen, but it was definitely him; crooked jaw and all. Even those innocent little puppy eyes of his gleamed brightly in the first rays of the morning sun, as he turned to find me patiently waiting beside Stiles's bed for him to take notice of my presence.

"Ummmm Stiles, do you know you have a dog in your room," Scott hesitantly asked, as he turned to his best-friend to give him a questioning look. Obviously he knew about the **'No Pets'** rule as well from the sounds of it. However, Stiles decided to just give him a big beaming grin, as he chuckled out, "Really? Who would have known? I thought it was just a unicorn, Scott."

Upon the hard look thrown towards him, Stiles's smile quickly fell from his face, as he went on to explain, "Yes, Scott. I know there's a dog in my room. She's the reason why I called you."

"You're dad's going to kill you if he finds her," Scott mumbled, as he slowly made his way over to me. Holding up both of his palms in a friendly show of surrender, I allowed him to come closer to take a look at me, as Stiles replied, "Yeah, don't you think I know that, but I couldn't just leave her out there, man. Hell, do you see the wounds she's got on her side? I don't know about you, but I couldn't just let her stay like that. Besides, what I don't understand is how she can even be a stray anyways. She has to have an owner somewhere. She's way too friendly to not have one. I just thought maybe you've seen her at the clinic before, or something. Maybe someone lost her?"

"It's alright, man, and no. I don't think that I've ever seen her before. Then again, I'm not there all the time, so maybe Deaton has. Though, I'd have to ask him later when I head in to work. I'm sure he'll know, but honestly, I doubt we have many pure white huskies running around Beacon Hills. Her breed isn't really common for this area," Scott informed him, as he finally reached out to pat my head in a friendly-little way.

"See, that's what I thought too. I mean, from the looks of it she's a pure breed, so she definitely can't just be some kind of stray. No one in their right mind would let a pure breed like that out of their sight for that matter. I was checking on the internet earlier, and I saw how they can go for a couple of a hundred dollars if not thousands some times. So, my first clue was to check for any missing dogs, but I haven't been able to find anything. Which is odd, because I know for a fact that if I paid for that kind of dog, or owned one, I definitely would be throwing out a few thousands of missing flyers by now to find her," Stiles explained in a huff, while casually taking a seat back at his desk chair. Picking up a baseball off the top of his desk, he began to nervously toss it back and forth between his hands as he carefully watched Scott inspect every inch of me once more.

"Well, you did say she's a girl too, right," Scott wondered aloud, as he forced me to open my mouth, so that he could inspect the inside of it. From what I could tell, he seemed pleased at what he found, as he quickly closed it, and patted my head once more before giving me a nice scratch behind the ear. Which, by the way, I am embarrassed to admit that I may have shook my leg in pleasure at for a moment. Like I said, being a dog was way beyond weird.

Then again, I could always be Stiles, who gave a weird twitch while scratching the back of his head, before he went on to embarrassingly mutter, "Yeah, I kind saw it for myself. Why do you ask, though?"

"Well, because that would make her even more valuable for most breeders on top of it all. At least if she isn't fixed already though. I mean, even if we can't find her owner, we may still be able to find her a good home because of that," Scott informed him, while I practically puked upon hearing his words, as Stile's nodded in understanding.

However, I'm not going to lie, I did notice the slight flicker of sorrow in his eyes at Scott's words, but he was still quick enough to cover it up for his friend's sake as Scott turned back to check on him as well. Taking a deep breath, Stiles reached up to run his hand through his buzz-cut, while focusing his eyes back on me.

"So, anyway, do you think you can at least be able treat those wounds with what we have here or not. Not to sound rude, but I know she's got to be in some kind of pain right now," Stiles wondered aloud, as he went to stand up and make his way over to Scott and myself once again.

"Well, it kind of depends on what you already have," Scott shrugged in all honesty.

"Dude, my dad is the sheriff. You name it, we probably have it somewhere," Stiles chuckled, as his friend gave him a friendly roll of his eyes. However, upon turning his attention back on me, he made sure to give at least me a gentle smile as he quietly went to run his hands through my fur once more, but upon getting tangled in a patch of mud within my hair, I quickly saw that smile fall as a grimace slowly replaced it. Without even missing a beat, Scott announced, "I hate to say it, but before we do anything though, we're going to have to give her B-A-T-H first."

Instantly upon piecing together his mixed words and letters, I soon found my eyes flying open in terror, as the images of the two trying to hose me down came to mind. Don't get me wrong, I'd love nothing more than to have a bath right now, but I most definitely didn't want that awkward embarrassment that would most definitely come with it later. Although, I know for sure most fan-girls would be screaming in pure delight right now at the thought of these two helping to give them a bath, it most definitely was not something that I wanted, and nor was it on my bucket list!

"Huh? Why'd you say it like that? What's so wrong with saying the word bat- oomppphh," before he could even finish, I'd already dove past him in a run for the door. However, of course with Scott's quick thinking, and lacrosse reflexes, he'd managed to awkwardly stumble to it as well just in time to slam it shut before I could escape.

Though, with my exit now completely blocked, and Scott slowly circling in from the front of me, as Stiles now came quickly from behind, I knew in that exact moment that I was most definitely and entirely screwed; especially now that Stiles had almost fully recovered from me practically tackling him to the floor to get away mere moments ago.

"Stiles, I'd just like to point out that this…this is why you don't say that word," Scott hissed back at his friend, who could only seem to wave his arms about in frustration in return, as he tried to keep his eyes directed on me in case I tried to attack him once more to get away. Moving his eyes back and forth between myself and his friend, Stiles asked, "Okay, so how are we going to do this then, Scott?"

"Well, we're going to have to be gentle, but quick about. We don't want to damage those wounds anymore than they already have been. So, on the count of three, we grab her, alright," Scott explained, while silently preparing himself, as I cowered between the two of them.

Cracking his neck as he gave a nod in confirmation, Stiles began the countdown for their little plan of attack, "Alright then. One."

My heart slowly began to race, as I quietly watched the two of them circling me like a bunch of predators waiting to take down their pray. With every thump against my chest, I found myself growing more and more worried, as I swiftly began to try to formulate my own plan of escape from the two teens. However, it was starting to look pretty bad for me, as I realized they were growing much closer than they had once been before.

Pulling out his inhaler for a quick second to prepare himself, Scott hurried to take a huge hit out of it, before immediately pocketing it right after. All the while, he didn't stop from happily continuing on with the countdown, as he did so.

"Two."

Another couple of inches, and I was going to be a goner if I didn't figure something out. Darting my head back and forth, I took in all the possibilities that the room could provide me at that moment. However, it wasn't until the last few seconds did I truly realize the most unique flaw within their tiny little plan, and it was in that moment that I realized that there were a lot more options than I had original thought of. Though, I may not be able to move forward, or head back, they had still sadly left the sides open, and by the time they both loudly yelled, "THREE," I'd already found my plan of exit.

As the two teens dove forward to get a hold on me, I merely skated past them from the side. This of course ended in them colliding with each another, but still, the plan was mostly solid for the moment. At least seeing as how I'd disoriented them just enough to find another plan of escape in the meantime, while they were left boggled, and trying to come up with what they had exactly done wrong. However, this moment didn't last but a few seconds, and before long, I found them quickly giving chase after me again as I flew across room.

Thankfully, I'd managed to avoid them a couple of times, as I would shoot past them once again like before, or wiggling my way between their legs to escape their sweaty little clutches. However, their annoyance of the situation was clearly building, and before long I heard Scott scream in anger, "For the love of…GET HER STILES!"

"MAN, DON'T YOU SEEING ME TRYING TOO," Stiles snapped back, as he missed me once more. However, this time, it was me who'd managed to make the most fatal mistake in my own plan, as I once again wiggled myself between Stiles legs. This of course caused me to inadvertently put myself in between a rock and a hard place.

What was that place you may ask?

Well, it was between the wall and Stiles bed, which of course left me nowhere else to run, but right back into his arms if I were to try to pull the same move I had just accomplished mere moments ago. This time, I could see that he wasn't going to be fooled, as he crouched down to prevent me from trying it again.

Whimpering in fear at my impending doom, I frantically began to look around for another plan of escape. However, with the two of them hurrying to close in on me fast, and my own exhaustion beginning to kick in now, I found I had only one other option….even if it was beyond humiliating to say the least.

Yep, I did it.

Without a second thought, I quickly scrambled underneath Stiles bed, as I chose to finally stand my ground for once in my pathetic little life. Huddling as close as I could get to the back wall, I turned back around to the two of them, and gave them my best and most menacing growl. Only, this made it much easier for them to find me, as I soon found their heads popping in underneath the bed sheets to glare at me

"Just so you know, this is your fault," I heard Scott angrily hiss back at Stiles from his position on the left side of the mattress.

"WHAT? MY FAUL-How is any of this my fault exactly! You're the one who was supposed to grab her while I had her cornered," Stiles scoffed miserably from the right of me.

"Yes! You're fault, Stiles! None of this would have ever happened if you hadn't of went and said that stupid four letter word," Scott growled, as he reached over to grab a previously lost ball underneath the bed, and chuck it at Stile's face. Thankfully, Stile's managed to expertly avoid it with his arm, but not without a heated glare thrown in Scott's direction.

All the while that this little argument was taking place, I continued to swing my head back and forth to watch the free comedy show before me, as I made sure to remain on guard despite their silly little spat. Part of me just knew that they weren't about to give this up anytime soon, and I'd be damned before I'd let them put their hands on me like that. It would be more than humiliating….in fact, I'm absolutely sure I'd just die from the embarrassment all together.

Thankfully though, I'd just managed to hug myself far enough up against the wall that they wouldn't be able to reach me anytime soon. How long would that last, though? I honestly wasn't quite sure. Yet, what I was sure of however, was that from the odd looks of determination that I had seen swimming deep within their daunting eyes, I really I didn't have that much longer.

Whimpering once more in fear, I saw both of their heads turn to look at me, as they tried to figure out another practical way of going about this. Though, it wasn't until they both gave a huff in aggravation at the situation before them that it seemed a light bulb suddenly went off in Stile's head. Instantly, I saw his eyes light up with what I could only describe as a look of pure, and utter evil, glee.

"Hey Scott! I think I may have an idea," Stiles exclaimed, as he turned back to give his best-friend a serious look.

"Oh really? Tell me Stiles, is it any better than your last one when you decided to mention that one little forbidden word," Scott grumbled in both distain and resignation, however, it far from broke Stiles spirit as he merely rolled his eyes in retaliation, before not so kindly replying back, "Well, I don't know, Scott. How about next time you write it down instead of just carelessly throwing it out there. Maybe you haven't fully realized this yet, but I'm not your average little pet owner. I've never learned to speak to Fido or Lassie like you. So, how about instead of arguing about this, you meet me up above my bed, and I'll tell you my next brilliant plan to trap her, alright?"

With that said, and another quick roll of Scott's eyes in exasperation, their heads hurriedly disappeared away from my vision once more. However, that didn't stop my heart from beating a mile a minute as I struggled to keep calm. Nor did it help to relax me in that short amount of time that I had been so graciously given during that juncture. No, instead, I was forced to focus even harder on the sounds of their every movements and mutterings from above. Well, more so the mouthing of certain particular words, because I was almost sure that that lip smacking that I'd heard wasn't from the two friends figuring out their unrequited love for one another. Especially when I heard Scott give Stiles a quick smack to the back of the head in aggravation. How did I know it had been him to receive it, though? Well, let's just say that when Stiles gets hurt, he's not so great at keeping that quiet.

Either way, just as I was starting to think that it might be a good idea to find another escape route soon, I noticed that things around me had suddenly went eerily, and more than ominously, quiet.

However, I quickly found that this definitely didn't last for long, as I suddenly saw to my very own jaw-dropping horror that the once precious sanctuary that I had been so desperately clinging to for the last few minutes, had now been carefully torn away from above my head. Looking up in bone chilling terror, I found both teens now gleefully staring down at me as they lifted away the mattress from its strong and sturdy frame. At this point, I think I completely lost it, as I quickly found myself frozen in place, and unable to lift even a single paw to escape. I was ultimately left in a state of complete paralysis, as the fear inside of me took over, and reminded me of my impending doom.

So, what did I do next exactly, you may ask?

I stupidly tried to talk reason into them in the only way that I could; by whimpering in fear, and howling out in that unmistakable husky-like way that I had so often seen before while scrolling through social media. At the time, the videos had seemed absolutely adorable, but now...now I understood all those poor dogs' pain, and I immediately felt bad for ever so much as giggling at their piss-producing terror.

However, it seemed karma was truly a bitch though, because in the next second I found that all my howling was in vain, as Scott swooped in for the kill while Stiles kept me effectively trapped with the mattress. Within mere seconds I was scooped up into the young teen's arms, and quickly whisked away out of the room, and towards their nearby bathroom. All the while, I continued to howl and cry out to whatever deity that could possibly understand me to help end this torture before it even begun. However, it seemed it all fell on deaf ears though, as I was once again yanked away from holding onto the bathroom's door frame in an attempt to make another escape. They most definitely wouldn't be fooled a second time it seemed.

Stiles hurried to shut the door behind him, as Scott placed me upon the ground where I ran to the first place I thought I'd be safe. Which just so happened to be the most ridiculous hiding place for a dog my size. During that amount of time though, the two boys had managed to turn on the water, and nearly fill up the tub with more than a considerable amount of the liquid.

Refusing to come out, I continued to cower in the corner, as the mere thought of what was about to happen filled my mind. All I could imagine was just how degrading and humiliating this about to be, and if by some chance I got lucky and returned to being human, just exactly how they'd feel about it as well. Hell, even now, I could only just imagine them gagging in both horror and disbelief at the realization of how they had been bathing a grown twenty-six-year-old woman who was most definitely not good-looking in her own misguided opinion. To say that they'd want to skin me alive if they happened to find out, would probably be more than just an understatement. So of course, with this thought in mind, I was quickly left to become nothing more than just a quivering little mess as I cowered away fearfully in my own special corner.

' **Lord,** _ **please**_ **, just take me now,'** I thought uselessly in a final attempt to try and escape my fate, however, as I watched both boys turn to me with giant devil-like grins lining their perfectly chiseled little faces, even I knew that was more than a long shot to hope for.

Smiling like the young idiots that they truly were in that moment, I found that if I looked close enough in my slightly delusional state, that they were even more devil-like than they actually appeared. It was almost as if I could swear on my life that I saw them holding long and pointy pitch forks instead of the tiny bottles of hand soap that they'd somehow had managed to acquire during my little moment of weakness. Even as I saw them muttering to one another, trying to figure out their next plan of action, I think I may have even noticed the long and pointy tails, along with a pair of giant curved horns adorned atop their heads. Although, like I said, at this point I was more than delusional. But I swear to you, they were demons! Demons, I tell you! Do not let their innocent little faces fool you!

After a few seconds of hashing out what they were going to do next, the two of them finally turned to look at me. All the while Stiles chose to give me an almost bone-chilling evil little smile that I'm nearly more than sure that he probably thought was meant to be encouraging. However, all it really did was wound me up even more, as I quickly realized what was about to happen when I heard Stile's go on to smoothly reply, "You ready girl?"

' **Ready for you to molest me? Absolutely-fucking-not. Now, ready to die? Then yeah, maybe. Actually, that's a most definitely,'** I thought impishly, as I gave them one of my deepest and most guttural growls yet.

I guess in retrospect, I was just kind of hoping against hope that they'd finally take that one as hint. However, sadly, it seemed to have only fallen on deaf ears, as I noticed Scott inching his way even closer as well now. Giving him a downright withering look too, he simply chuckled in response to my heated glare, as he went on to try and gently coax, "Yeah, see, the water's perfectly fine. No need to worry, sweetie."

Shaking my head, as I howled in frustration at his words, I remained completely convinced that the best spot for me was exactly where I'd planted myself upon entering this room earlier; even if it meant that I was between a dirty urine stained toilet, and toothpaste covered sink. To me, that was a lot less humiliating than being scrubbed down by two teen boys I had idolized most of my young adult life. It may not seem all that sane, but like I said before, I wasn't exactly using my brain within that moment.

Growling once more at the two grinning idiots, I quickly noticed that apparently in my moment of frozen fear from earlier, it seemed that they had already been sort of smart enough to remove their jackets for what they knew was about to come. Of course, I say sort of smart, because that left them completely open for me to sink my teeth into if I so decided to. However, as they noticed me glancing at their bare limbs, and licking my chops in preparation, I finally saw just a slight flicker of fear and hesitation flash across their eyes. Glancing between one another, I noticed them silently conversing in a way that I had only ever seen me and Keegan do. With a couple of small twitches and a few widening of their eyes, something soon told me that probably taking a chunk out of them wouldn't be one of my best ideas.

It seemed these two had nearly a plan for everything, and sooner or later, I (their victim) was either going to have to bow down, or finally fight like the cornered dog I was, because there was no freaking way in hell that I was getting in that batht-OOOOMMMPPPHHHH….

Without a single bit of warning they'd both fallen forward, and taken me by surprise as they practically tackled me to the ground; apparently using their own lanky body weights to trap me underneath them as they tried to get their clutches safely around me. Within a matter of seconds, I was immediately hauled up and off the ground, as they practically flung me into the crystal clear water not far below all in one single-handed fluid-like motion.

Well, maybe not so much as flung, but more so unceremoniously dropped in my attempt to wiggle my way out from underneath their arms. Either way, they'd still managed to finally get want they'd wanted all along, and I was left a soaking pitiful mess cowering before them in a tub full of icy cold water, which had apparently once been warm, but had now cooled considerably during my little tantrum from much earlier on. Glaring back up at the two teens, as water dripped across my eyes, I noticed them giving each another congratulatory high-fives and fist bumps to celebrate their little success at the large endeavor.

' **Fucking assholes,'** I couldn't help thinking with a sneer in return, as I tried to think of one last effort I could make to avoid them. Sadly however, the only thing that I could pathetically come up with was to practically hug myself to the opposite wall, and pray to every deity that it would end a little more than just quickly.

Though, it seemed they weren't about to have any of that, as they finally turned their attention back on me. Grinning from ear to ear, I heard Scott reply, "Come on now, it isn't that bad girl. I mean, think about it this way. You've got two nice guys here rubbing you down. It could be much worse."

' **That's what you think,'** I thought, as he and Stiles practically yanked me back towards them. Within a matter of moments, I found them simultaneously scooping up large cups full of water, as they did their best to try and rinse off as much dirt and grime as they could from me. However, before long, I found that the once crystal clear water that I had previously been tossed into was now covered in nothing more but a horrible brown film. It was safe to say that they'd have to drain the tub, and refill it once more.

Turning to glance over at his best-friend, Stiles cautiously replied, "Um Scott, I don't think this is really working. We may just end up having to turn the shower head on, and jump in there with her."

Immediately, I found myself going stiff upon his words, as my eyes nearly bugged out of my own head.

' **WAIT! STILES SAY WHAT! DEAR GOD KILL ME NOW!'**

Turning to look at the two of them in distress, I quickly found to my relief that Scott was thankfully shaking his head 'no,' as he went on to explain, "That's probably not the best idea, Stiles. She's already freaked out enough, and that would probably just traumatize her even more. We're just going to have to drain the tub, and run the water all over again."

"Won't the sound of the water running freak her out just as bad as a shower would," Stiles wondered aloud, as Scott leaned forward to pull the plug from out of the drain.

"Yeah, it's always a probability, so I'm going to need you to hold her still while I try to get the rest of this crap off," Scott informed him, as he began to run the water again from behind me. Immediately, I found myself growing antsy, as I noticed the steam rising not too far from the stream. Even then, I saw the water slowly inching its way towards me, as Scott kept trying and failing to get just the right temperature.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. It's going to be alright girl. You're safe. Everything's fine," Stiles gently mumbled, as he tried to turn my head towards him. Giving him a pitiful little look, I saw his own eyes soften at the display, and before I truly realized what he was actually doing, he was already lowering his head to mine.

Placing his forehead against my own, he continued to whisper sweet little nothings to try and keep me steady, while Scott continued to fiddle with the water faucet nearby.

Suddenly, since the first time that I'd been brought into this god forsaken bathroom, I found my heartbeat finally slowing to a nearly calm and steady rhythm. Breathing in and out very slowly, I just barely felt the water touch my toes, before it once again began to finally crawl its way back up my body. Thankfully though, this time, it was more than comfortably warm, which only further helped to relax me into what I could only describe as a euphoric like state. Sighing in content, I could have sworn that I felt Stile's forehead crinkle just a bit then, as he tried to hold back a rather large smile at his more than just major accomplishment.

' **Cocky, aren't we,'** I thought with nearly a grin of my own, before suddenly sighing in relief when I immediately noticed that at some point during our sweet little moment, Scott had somehow managed to reach over, and return to pouring the water over me once again. Although, I'll admit, this time I found that I didn't really mind it at all; even when he began to add the soap. Just so long as Stiles kept on whispering those sweet little nothings next to my ears like that, I was more than sure that I would continue to be fine. I don't know what it was about it, but it was definitely soothing enough to keep me from having another anxiety attack, which I was more than thankful for by this point.

"You know, I think that little trick of yours might actually be working, Stiles. Do you think you can keep her like that for the next couple of minutes," Scott wondered aloud, as Stiles opened his eyes to peak over at Scott.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Stiles mumbled, before quietly returning his gaze back towards me. Resuming his position, he continued on with his whispers of sweet words, and familiar song lyrics, to try and occupy me while Scott began the most humiliating part of the bath now.

The rub down.

However, all I found myself being able to really focus on in truth were Stiles's bright chocolate orb's nearly twinkling like two pairs of stars in front of me, as he continued on with his soothing sweet words. At some point, I could have sworn that I had even heard him begin hum the song that we had just previously been listening to that morning. Then again, I was so relaxed by that point, that I hardly noticed anything really. For all I know, I could have been imagining it, as I found myself practically swaying back and forth to the sound of his voice. Either way, at some point, I even began to sort of enjoy the bath, as I felt the dirt nearly wash away from my soul. It almost felt like having a giant weight pulled off of my shoulders, especially when I noticed that the cleaner I became, the less my wound began to hurt. Even when tiny tendrils of soap and water dripped past it.

I guess I sort of owe the boys a bit of an apology for that.

In the end, they had been right about it making me feel better. Though, that still didn't mean it wasn't the least bit humiliating; especially when I noticed that my privates had magically become clean as well during my little distracted state. However, I was so wrapped up in the relaxation of it all, that I honestly couldn't careless anymore about that one particular issue anyway.

Besides which, in what seemed like a matter of moments, I quickly found that the ordeal was finally over with, but the weird thing is, that even then, not once did Stiles stop until the tub was completely drained, and Scott was done cleaning up around him.

"Alright Stiles, we've got to get her out now, and dry her before I can take a look at those scratches on her side," Scott announced, as Stiles practically twitched once again to attention, as he suddenly seemed to realize what exactly he had been doing, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Y-yeah, just hand me the towel."

However, with that moment now smashed into a billion little pieces, I was left once more to my anxious tendencies, and before they could fully stop me, I had already hopped out of the tub, and had begun to shake like a mad woman to rid myself of the remaining water dripping down my sides. Part of it was simply just to dry myself, but another part of me knew damn well that it was meant to be a sort of revenge towards them for sticking me in there in the first place. Either way though, I quickly got the reaction I was looking for, as I heard both of them scream nearly like a bunch of sissies, as they were bombarded by a massive amount of thick droplets of fly away water.

"Dude! The towel," Scott yelled to his friend, as Stiles practically dove on top of me, to cover the rest of my shaking form. Within a matter of moments, I found myself being man handled back towards him as he practically skinned me alive in his attempt to dry me.

Though, after a few minutes of uncertainty, and another quick rub down with a second towel, the two finally seemed to deem me fit enough to leave the room, but of course before Scott could even get the door barely cracked open, I was practically barrel rolling through it, as I shot off like a rocket towards Stiles room once again. To this they could only shrug, as they decided to quickly clean themselves up first, before going on a hunt for the medical supplies that they still needed to treat my wounds.

While they did this, I tried to remain hidden in Stile's room to begin licking my wounds, as I tried to recover from the horribly mind boggling experience that I'd just went through.

Before long though, I did find them reentering the room with more than enough medical equipment to supply a local hospital, and with another piece of bacon as a reward for my ordeal, Scott was immediately able to coax me out as he went to work to try and treat my now aching wounds once again.

A few minutes in to patching me up however, Scott finally turned to Stiles who was giving me more than an odd look from his side of the end of the bed.

"Don't worry, you did good Stiles, and she's going to be just fine. The scratches aren't that deep, so they'll heal pretty fast for the most part. Though, she is going to have to remain inside until they heal. I suggest you tell your dad in the meantime, and see if he'll let you keep her until she's all better, or until we can find her owner."

Nodding, Stiles mumbled, "I can try and see, but I honestly doubt he'll really go for it, Scott. What about you and you're, Mom? Do you think she might let you keep her for now?"

"Hardly. Things are still pretty tight for us too. Even with me having a part-time job. I doubt she'll be able to afford another mouth to feed on top of me, but I can always try to see if she'll go for it. Though, if you'd like, I can stay long enough to help you try and talk to your dad. Maybe he'll see reason if it comes from someone who works with animals," Scott replied, as he began to slowly try to wrap the bandages around my middle.

"Maybe."

"Anyways though, you should probably give her a name for the time being. I don't think we can keep on just calling her, 'girl.' Besides which, you're the one that found her, so you should be the one to give it to her anyways," Scott explained, as Stiles eyes shot up in bewilderment. Looking between Scott and I, he nervously mumbled, "Uhhhh I don't know about that. What if she's already got a name? It would be kind of mean to confuse her."

"We won't know unless we try," Scott shrugged.

"How do you even go about picking out a name for a dog," Stiles wondered, as he scooted his way over to us. The moment he'd gotten just enough in my range, I turned to give him a lopsided grin in encouragement. To be quite honest, I was all for the idea of having a name. Even I'll admit I was getting pretty tired of the cute pet titles.

"Just start throwing some out, and see if she goes for any of them. Trust me, you'll know when you've hit the right one," Scott replied, as he went to sever the gauze away from the original roll, once he'd done so, he quickly went about tucking the loose piece within the rest of my bandage.

"Alright then, how about, Lassie," Stile's eagerly replied, as I gave him a silent glare.

"Okay, not that one then. What about, Marley, then?"

Yep, I'm sure I gagged at that one, as he shook his head in defeat.

"Not that one either then, huh? Fine….what about…Lydia?"

I felt bad that he almost sounded hopeful, and even Scott seemed to give him compassionate look, however, my thoughts toward that one girl were not exactly that great. I'll admit, I'd always sort of been more of a Stalia fan than a Stydia one, so when I heard him throw out that name, I found myself practically growling in discontent.

"OKAY THEN! Definitely not that one," he huffed in pure agitation, before turning to Scott, and grumbling, "This isn't working, bud. She's going to be forever known as just 'girl.' I'm a terrible person at giving pet's their names."

"Don't worry Stiles, just keep trying. I'm sure you'll find a good one eventually," Scott shrugged, as he finally finished treating me and was just now cleaning up his mess. Meanwhile, I saw Stiles eyes darting across his room, as he tried to think of anything that would work at this point. However, when I noticed his eyes pass by his computer, I saw them stop and do a sort of double take. Finally, it seemed a grin was slowly lighting up his lips as a light seemed to go off inside his chocolate brown eyes; one which I wasn't entirely sure meant good things. However, with his decision already made, he quickly turned to me, and immediately blurted out, "What about, Angel?"

My ears perked up at the name, and I tilted my head to the side in thought of it as well. I guess it kind of fit the situation in a way if I was being honest, and the name wasn't all that bad. So, before he could move on to next ridiculous one, I quickly gave him a lopsided grin, and moved forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek in the best dog-like fashion that I could.

"Really? Angel's the one you like, huh? Well, I guess we've got ourselves an Angel then Scott. What do you think," Stiles beamed, as he rubbed my head in a sweet little manner.

"Honestly, I think it's perfect; a complete contradiction to what we just went through with her, but she seems to like it though," Scott joked in good nature, as Stiles rolled his eyes, and replied, "What are you talking about? She's nothing but a sweet and innocent cherub, aren't you girl? He doesn't know what he's talking about. Don't listen to him, alright."

Barking in laughter at his silly behavior, I practically tackled him to the ground in a show of friendly love within that moment. All the while, I heard him muttering happily back at me, as he stroked my fur in complete content, "That's my girl. My sweet little girl. My precious little, Angel."

Grinning like a fool at his name for me, it was within that moment that I truly realized, that since the first moment that I arrived here, I was actually happy for once; and why? It was all because of Stiles and Scott. My two little hero's, and if they wanted to call me Angel, then that's what I'd be. I'd be their little Angel. From now, until the very end.

* * *

 **Welp, I really hoped you liked that one. Especially because I made it like thirty three pages long, so I'm practically beat. Either way, please leave me a review, and let me know what you thought. I'd really appreciate it at this point. Like I said before, I could definitely use some positive reinforcement right now. So….**

 **PLEASE! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! HAVE A NICE DAY! Tehehehe**


End file.
